The Village
by MTPG
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan Naruto pun diajak oleh gadis itu ke desa tempat tinggal gadis itu. Namun, Naruto menemui beberapa kejanggalan di desa tersebut. Misteri apa yang terdapat di desa tersebut? Special NaruHina pairing. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan Naruto pun diajak oleh gadis itu ke desa tempat tinggal gadis itu. Namun, Naruto menemui beberapa kejanggalan di desa tersebut. Misteri apa yang terdapat di desa tersebut? Special NaruHina pairing. R&R please.

The Village

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supranatural / Romance

Warning : OOC, AU dan mungkin kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

Chapter 1 : Accident

Cuaca buruk sedang melanda kota metropolitan Konoha City di siang hari. Banyak warga kota Konoha City tak menyangka bahwa cuaca disiang hari itu begitu sangat buruk. Sebab hujan deras disertai angin kencang ini termasuk kategori badai terparah yang melanda kota Konoha City

sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Di sebuah gedung berlantai 20 bertuliskan Uzumaki Corporation, Naruto sedang memandangi situasi kota dari balik kaca jendela kantornya. Direktur muda itu melihat pohon-pohon di bawah gedungnya bergoyang-goyang hebat pertanda angin yang menerpa pepohonan itu memang kencang.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk Ino." Kata Naruto. Dan orang yang mengetuk pintu kantor Naruto pun masuk. Seorang wanita muda yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Naruto, Ino Yamanaka.

"Tuan, apa tuan yakin akan ke kota Suna City dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah kubilang Ino, jangan panggil aku tuan lagi. Kita ini kan dulu teman sekampus. Panggil saja aku Naruto seperti biasanya." Gerutu Naruto.

"Iya-iya. Cuma bercanda kok!" Kata Ino sambil tertawa. "Namun apa kau yakin mau pergi ke Suna City dalam cuaca seperti ini?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku harus datang ke rapat mendadak itu. Garra mengundangku langsung untuk datang dan menghadiri rapat dadakan itu besok. Dan aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggu badai ini reda." Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi kan kau bisa meminta tuan Garra untuk menunda rapat itu, aku yakin pasti dia akan mengerti dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Cuaca ini terlalu berbahaya untuk berpergian." sanggah Ino.

"Ini rapat yang sangat penting Ino. Perusahaan kita sudah lama menjalin hubungan relasi bisnis dengan Sabaku Construction Group. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Garra hanya karena cuaca seperti ini. Rapat ini membahas tentang hubungan Uzumaki Corporation dan Sabaku Construction Group dengan salah satu perusahaan pengembangan wisata di kota Iwa City. Ini kesempatan yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu selama 3 tahun." Jelas Naruto dengan serius.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah, tentang rencana pembangunan kawasan wisata di salah satu desa di negara Tsuchi ya? Kudengar pemandangan di sana sangat indah. Aku jadi ingin ke sana." komentar ino.

"Ya aku juga ingin kesana. Baiklah aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku terpaksa berangkat sendiri. Semoga aku tidak ketinggalan pesawat." Naruto segera menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk bahan rapat besok dan memasukannya kedalam kopornya.

"Eh... Apa kau yakin mau naik pesawat?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku terpaksa Ino. Lagipula aku bisa punya waktu untuk beristirahat malam disana dan mempersiapkan diri untuk rapat dikeesokan harinya" Jawab Naruto berat.

"Tapi tadi di siaran berita katanya Konoha Airport baru saja membatalkan semua penerbangan akibat cuaca buruk ini." Ino menjelaskan kepada Naruto tentang berita yang ia tonton saat istirahat siang tadi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah. Oh iya mobil kantor ada?" tampaknya Naruto lega setelah mendengar kabar itu.

"Ada. Memang kenapa?" tanya ino.

"Aku akan berkendara ke Suna City dengan mobil kantor." jawab Naruto sambil mulai bergegas untuk pergi.

"Sendirian? Kenapa tidak pakai sopir pribadi saja?" tanya Ino keheranan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh sopirku itu untuk menjemput Konohamaru di sekolah. Dan juga kusuruh untuk menjaga rumah. Lagipula aku suka berkendara sendiri." jelas Naruto kemudian meninggalkan ruang kantornya sambil membawa kopor yang telah disiapkannya tadi.

Naruto keluar dari ruang kantornya diikuti oleh Ino. Sambil menuju lobi di lantai bawah dengan menaiki lift, Ino bertanya kembali kepada Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, aku penasaran, 3 tahun yang lalu kenapa perusahaan dari Iwa City itu tiba-tiba membatalkan kerjasama kita?"

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku maupun Garra juga bingung. Padahal sebelum pembatalan itu, mereka sangat antusias untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Namun aku mendengar rumor tentang kasus kecelakaan kerja yang melibatkan perusahaan dari Iwa City itu tepat enam bulan setelah pembatalan." Jawab Naruto.

"Kecelakaan kerja? Hm... Oh iya aku juga pernah dengar. Mereka pernah dituduh atas menghilangnya beberapa pekerjanya di lapangan. Saat itu banyak keluarga dari pekerja yang hilang itu meminta kejelasan dari pihak perusahaan. Tapi sebenarnya kasus apa sih? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Ino yang juga mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

Naruto mulai mengingat tentang rapat yang diadakan di gedungnya 3 tahun lalu yang membahas tentang kerjasama dengan perusahaan pengembangan wisata dari Iwa City itu. Saat itu dengan tiba-tiba saja pimpinan perusahaan itu mengatakan membatalkan rencana pembangunan kawasan wisata Taman Rekreasi Tsuchi Park. Sebuah proyek yang sangat menjanjikan. Garra dan Naruto pun saat itu terkejut namun mereka berdua menghormati keputusan itu. Dan saat rapat itu pula Naruto melihat tingkah laku dan gerak-gerik pimpinan perusahaan dari Iwa City itu yang mencurigakan.

Lift pun sudah sampai di lantai 1. Naruto dan Ino pun keluar dari lift menuju ke ruang lobi.

"Ino, segera siapkan mobilnya." perintah Naruto pada Ino

"Baik. Tuuu...an. He...he...he...!" kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ino...!" Naruto tampaknya mulai geram kepada Ino.

"Iya-iya! Gitu aja marah." Ino kemudian pergi untuk mengambil kunci mobil kantor.

"Dasar. Dari dulu kau memang tak berubah!" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ino memang selalu meledek Naruto seperti saat di kampus dulu. Meski Naruto sering diledek olehnya, namun Naruto menganggap itu hanya candaan saja.

Sambil menunggu Ino, Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang lobi itu. Dia sedang menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas kecil. Hujan deras masih mengguyur gedung itu. Dan nampak pula dahan-dahan pohon di depan kantor yang bergoyang hebat tertiup angin kencang.

Tak lama kemudian Ino datang dengan membawa kunci mobil kantor. "Ini kuncinya. Sebenarnya mobil itu di pakai untuk antar jemput karyawan kantor." kata Ino sambil menyerahkan kunci itu pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Ino. Oh iya bilang saja pada sopir antar jemput karyawan untuk sewa mobil rental untuk pengganti mobil yang kupakai ini. Dan tolong berikan cek ini pada sopir antar jemput karyawan untuk membiayai sewa mobil rental itu." kata Naruto sambil memberikan secarik kertas cek kepada Ino.

"Baiklah. Mmm hati hati di jalan ya." tambah Ino. Naruto pun mulai meninggalkan Ino. Namun ia berbalik dan berkata kepada Ino.

"Ino."

"Eh... Ya Naruto. Ada apa?" Ino membalas panggilan Naruto dengan keheranan.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku... ingin mengucapkan... selamat. Semoga kau dan Sai dapat hidup bahagia selamanya." kata Naruto.

"Eh... Tapi kan hari pernikahanku dengan Sai kan 3 minggu lagi. Masih lama tau!" tampaknya Ino mulai merasa ada yang janggal dengan Naruto.

"Bukan begitu. Aku takut kalau di hari pernikahanmu nanti aku tak bisa hadir ke pesta pernikahanmu. Kan kamu tahu sendiri aku ini super sibuk. He...he...he...!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Eh... Iya-iya. Terima kasih ya Naruto. Tapi kamu harus janji lho ya, kamu harus datang ke pesta pernikahanku." meski tahu alasan Naruto mendadak mengucapkan selamat kepada Ino, tapi Ino masih merasa ada yang tak beres. Seperti Naruto tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu nanti. Meski aku tak yakin. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Ino yang masih penasaran dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan.

'Meski aku tak yakin? Jangan-jangan.' Ino tampaknya mulai cemas kepada sahabatnya itu. Tapi Ino tidak ingin terus berpikiran buruk. 'Ah. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu Naruto, meski beda jabatan kita ini tetap sahabat karib. Tenang saja Ino.' batin Ino yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. kemudian Ino segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Setelah sampai di garasi, Naruto menaiki mobil kantor itu. Mobil dengan model SUV bercat silver itu yang akan menjadi bahtera Naruto mengarungi perjalanan ke Suna City. Kemudian Naruto segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju luar gedung. Ia pun di sambut oleh hujan deras juga angin yang kencang di luar gedung.

Mobil Naruto sampai di pintu gerbang pos penjagaan gedung. Meski sempat dihimbau oleh satpam yang berjaga di pos pengamanan itu. Tapi Naruto tetap memaksa satpam itu untuk membukakan pintu gerbangnya. Akhirnya satpam itu membukakan pintu gerbang itu untuk Naruto.

"Tak kusangka ternyata lebih buruk dari yang kuduga." kata Naruto sambil melihat pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan bergoyang-goyang hebat diterpa angin. Jalan yang Naruto lalui pun terlihat jarang ada kendaraan yang melintas. Padahal pada hari biasa, jalan itu ramai lalu lalang kendaraan. Tapi berkat badai ini, jalan ini jadi sepi kendaraan. Tergantikan oleh ranting-ranting kecil dan dedaunan yang berserakan di jalan itu.

Mobil Naruto kemudian berbelok menuju jalur bebas hambatan. Saat melewati gerbang tol, Naruto tidak melihat seorang petugas pun meski lampu LED berbentuk anak panah kebawah berwarna hijau menyala di atas jalur gerbang tol itu. Tapi gerbang tol itu dilengkapi dengan mesin pembayaran tol elektronik, sehingga Naruto segera memindai kartu prabayar tol miliknya. Setelah palang pintu tol terbuka, Naruto segera melewati palang itu dan meninggalkan gerbang tol tak berpenghuni itu.

Naruto merasakan keanehan pada mobilnya itu, mobilnya serasa oleng. Tapi Naruto tetap berhati-hati dengan melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Meski dalam kecepatan seperti itu, mobil masih terasa oleng. 'anginnya kencang sekali!' batin Naruto cemas. Jalan itu terlihat sangat lengang. Hanya mobil Naruto saja satu-satunya yang melewati jalan itu dengan kondisi hujan deras berangin kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja ada rambu penunjuk batas kecepatan melayang menuju samping kiri mobil Naruto dan rambu itu menghantam mobil Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan kehilangan kontrol. Akibat jalan yang licin mobil pun tergelincir kearah pembatas di kanan jalan. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto berusaha menstabilkan mobilnya. Beruntung dia berhasil menghentikan mobilnya sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan itu.

"Huh, hampir saja." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Sambil menenangkan diri, dia melihat retakan yang cukup besar di kaca jendela kiri pintu mobilnya itu. Meski di dalam mobil, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kencangnya angin di jalan tol itu.

"Benar kata Ino, memang berbahaya berkendara dengan cuaca begini." gumam Naruto. "Tapi kalau terus berhenti sampai pagi pun aku tak akan sampai ke Suna City. Aku harus bergegas!"

Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Dengan menempuh segala resiko ia menempuh jalan tol itu. Ketika menjelang pintu keluar tol perbatasan kota Konoha City, hujan angin pun sedikit demi sedikit mereda. Dan saat memasuki jalan raya kota selanjutnya, hujan pun tampak mereda.

"Rupanya badai hanya menerpa kota Konoha City saja. Mungkin kota itu sedang diberi hukuman oleh Tuhan." kata Naruto perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sampai pada jalan menjelang perbatasan negara Hi dengan negara Kawa, negara yang memisahkan negara Kaze dengan negara Hi, namun tampaknya kemacetan menghadang Naruto.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa macet begini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menghentikan mobilnya sebelum ikut terjebak macet. Dia pun melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Seharusnya jam segitu dia sudah sampai di perbatasan negara Kawa dengan negara Kaze kalau bukan karena badai di Konoha City dan kemacetan di jalan ini.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang berjaket kerudung melintas di samping kiri mobil Naruto. Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat jelas karena sore hari yang gelap. Melihat orang itu, Naruto segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Anu, apa bapak penduduk di daerah sini?" tanya Naruto kepada orang yang satu-satunya berjalan kaki di jalan itu. Naruto berpikir, mungkin dia penduduk di daerah itu.

"Ya kau benar, memang kenapa?" kata orang itu dengan suara yang serak dan berat.

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun pada orang itu Naruto bertanya lagi pada orang itu. "Bapak tahu jalan pintas menuju ke Negara Kawa selain jalan ini? Aku harus bergegas ke negara Kaze." tanya Naruto pada orang berjaket kerudung itu.

"kau lihat jalan kecil itu?" kata orang itu sambil menunjuk jalan kecil di sebelah kiri jalan raya itu. "Itu jalan alternatif menuju negara Kawa. Jalannya kurang bagus. Sebaiknya kau harus hati-hati melewatinya." terang orang itu perlahan.

"Baiklah terima kasih pak." Naruto bergegas menuju mobilnya dan segera melaju menuju jalan yang ditunjuk orang berjaket kerudung tadi. Tidak jauh dari orang tadi jalan itu pun tampak. Dengan segera Naruto membelokan mobilnya menuju jalan kecil itu.

'kalau jalan ini adalah jalan alternatif menuju negara Kawa, kenapa pengendara lain tidak mau lewat jalan ini ya?' Naruto merasa janggal dengan jalan ini. Sebab tidak ada satupun mobil yang melewati jalan yang gelap itu. Naruto berpikir, kenapa pengendara lain malah merelakan terjebak macet daripada melewati jalan ini.

"Mungkin mereka karena malu bertanya sehingga sesat di jalan. Eh maksudku macet di jalan. He...he...he...!" kata Naruto berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri di tengah kecemasannya terhadap jalan yang kecil dan gelap itu.

Hari mulai gelap, Naruto masih menyusuri jalan kecil yang gelap itu. Tidak ada penerangan jalan apapun. Cahaya yang menerangi jalan itu hanya dari lampu mobil Naruto. disamping kiri jalan itu terdapat tebing yang cukup tinggi seolah seperti dinding yang terbuat dari tanah dan batu. Sementara persis samping kanan jalan terdapat jurang yang tidak begitu curam namun cukup dalam. Lebatnya pepohonan hutan menghiasi jurang itu.

"Ya ampun gelap sekali!" Naruto mulai cemas dengan jalan ini. Apalagi tampak tidak ada satupun pejalan kaki maupun pengendara lain. Mobil Naruto mulai melewati jalan bertanah yang sebelumnya beraspal. Jalan bertanah itu keras sehingga mobil Naruto masih bisa melewati jalan bertanah itu.

Ketakutan Naruto mulai menjadi ketika kabut tebal mulai menghiasi jalan gelap itu. Namun jarak pandangnya masih cukup jauh. Dengan ketakutan Naruto menyalakan lampu kabut pada mobilnya. Suasana makin mencekam ketika keadaan menjadi sangat hening. Bahkan suara mesin mobil pun tidak terdengar sama sekali. Kabut mulai menebal. Naruto tiba-tiba mulai merasa linglung. Dia seperti mulai tidak sadar. Tapi dia masih bisa mengendarai mobilnya.

Kecepatan mobil semakin lama semakin cepat. Walau dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil itu masih bisa melewati jalan itu tanpa menabrak tebing maupun tergelincir ke jurang. Rupanya Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang dalam keadaan nyaris tidak sadar. Dia seperti akan terkena hipnotis.

Trililit...trililit...

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berdering dan Naruto akhirnya sadar karena suara deringan handphone miliknya itu. Dia segera melihat layar handphone itu. Namun Naruto masih belum sadar bahwa dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang.

'Garra. Ada apa ya?' batin naruto. Ketika dia ingin menjawab teleponnya, mobil Naruto menabrak tebing di sebelah kiri dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kemudian mobil itu oleng lalu berbelok kearah jurang. Saat mobil tiba-tiba berbelok ke kanan, handphone Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya, lalu terlempar ke kaca jendela yang retak tadi. Kaca jendela itu pecah dan handphone Naruto keluar dari mobil. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga Naruto tidak sempat untuk mengendalikan mobilnya. Mobilnya kini terperosok menuruni masuk ke dalam jurang itu.

"Argh...!" pekik Naruto berusaha menghentikan mobilnya yang terus terperosok jauh kedalam jurang itu. Dia terguncang-guncang sehingga dia tidak bisa memegang setirnya dengan benar. Akhirnya mobil itu pun terbalik dan berguling-guling menuruni jurang itu. Dan berhenti di dataran yang cukup landai. Mobil Naruto kini hancur tak berbentuk. Namun Naruto masih sadar dengan terluka parah.

"Ugh...!" Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha keluar dari mobilnya itu. Bahan bakar mobil itu bocor, dan timbul percikan listrik dari kabel kelistrikan mobil yang terputus. Melihat hal itu Naruto segera keluar dan menjauh dari mobilnya.

Dan percikan listrik itu menyulut bahan bakar mobil yang menggenang. Api dengan cepat menyambar ke tangki bahan bakar mobil Naruto. Mobil itu meledak. Tapi beruntung, Naruto sudah jauh dari ledakan mobilnya itu.

Kini dia sendirian berada di hutan antah berantah itu. Dia mendekati mobilnya yang terbakar sebagai api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri, karena hawa di tempat itu sangat dingin. Selain itu, dia memanfaatkan mobilnya yang terbakar untuk mengusir binatang buas yang mungkin ada di hutan ini.

"Ugh... Tak kusangka... bakal jadi... Begini..." kata Naruto sambil duduk beristirahat. Merasakan sakitnya luka akibat benturan saat mobilnya terperosok tadi. Dia berdarah-darah. Tapi tidak ada yang sampai mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kepalanya berdarah akibat benturan keras. Lebam juga terlihat di sekitar mata dan pipi Naruto. Tubuhnya terluka akibat pecahan kaca mobil. Kini dia terbaring lemah di tanah. Dia mulai merasakan nyeri yang hebat akibat luka-lukanya itu. Dia akhirnya pingsan.

~Village~

"...hei..."

"...hei..."

"...kau tidak apa-apa..."

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya itu. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan tampak di hadapan dia terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang menyadarkannya.

"Siapa...kau...?" tanya Naruto perlahan. Ia sadar kini ia bersandar pada pohon dalam keadaan setengah telanjang tidak jauh dari bangkai mobilnya itu sambil di temani oleh seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Untung lukamu tidak begitu parah jadi pengobatan tradisional ini cukup untuk meredakan rasa sakitmu. Besok lukamu pasti sembuh." kata gadis itu sambil membalut tangan Naruto dengan tumbukan dedaunan yang dicampur dengan semacam getah dari pohon. Kemudian mengikatkannya dengan kain dari baju Naruto. Rupanya gadis itu belum menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah sadar.

"Kau... Belum menjawab pertanyaanku..." kata Naruto. Sekarang suaranya mulai terdengar jelas.

"Oh. Rupanya kau sudah siuman ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Katakan kau siapa?!" tanya Naruto dengan keras sambil menatap gadis itu dengan serius. Sebab dia bertemu dengan seseorang di tempat sepi seperti ini.

Melihat tatapan Naruto, wajah gadis itu mulai memerah dan tersipu malu. Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dalam keadaan terduduk, kedua tangannya menggenggam kain celananya dengan kuat. Dia sepertinya grogi pada Naruto.

'Ya ampun aku terlalu kasar padanya. Mungkin dia penduduk di sekitar sini.' batin Naruto. Dia memperhatikan gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo itu. Gadis itu berbusana kaus yang dirangkap dengan jaket berwarna lavender sesuai dengan warna matanya dengan celana panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat.

Parasnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang indah dan sikapnya yang lembut membuat Naruto terkesima. 'Astaga, gadis semanis ini. Kenapa aku bisa kasar padanya?' rutuk Naruto.

"Maaf. Semalam aku tadi mendengar suara ledakan. Ternyata berasal dari sini. Dan aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan. Atas inisiatifku sendiri, aku mengobati luka-lukamu itu." Terang gadis itu sambil menunduk malu.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih ya. Jadi kau punya tempat tinggal di sekitar sini ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap gadis itu semakin serius. Membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

"Iya. Aku berasal dari pedesaan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Kalau kau mau, akan kuajak kau kedesa itu untuk memulihkan lukamu." jawab gadis itu.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat wajah gadis itu dengan jarinya di dagu gadis itu sambil berkata, "Tentu saja. Tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Mata lavender gadis itu menatap mata biru Naruto. Dia melihat pipi Naruto yang mulai memerah. Bibir Naruto pun tersenyum. Gadis itu menyangka pria itu tampaknya suka pada dirinya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Namaku Hinata."

¤BERSAMBUNG¤

Komentar Author:

Yup ini adalah ficku yang kedua. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini. Jika ada komentar, kritik maupun saran. Ungkapkan saja lewat review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan Naruto pun diajak oleh gadis itu ke desa tempat tinggal gadis itu. Namun, Naruto menemui beberapa kejanggalan di desa tersebut. Misteri apa yang terdapat di desa tersebut? Update chapter 2! R&R please.

The Village

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supranatural / Romance

Warning : OOC, AU dan mungkin kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

Di chapter sebelumnya.

Naruto Uzumaki mendapat undangan dari rekan bisnisnya, Garra untuk menghadiri rapat dadakan bersama perusahaan dari Iwa City. Namun di tengah perjalanan, Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Ia ditolong oleh seorang gadis yang mengaku bernama Hinata dan mengajaknya ke desa tempat tinggal Hinata.

Chapter 2 : Desa Rouran

Sinar mentari pagi menyinari kawasan hutan berkabut itu. Hangatnya pancaran sang surya mulai merasuk di sela-sela pepohonan. Seperti hangatnya tingkah laku Hinata yang mulai merasuk di hati sanubari Naruto.

Kedua insan itu masih saling bertatapan. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipi mereka. Naruto mulai mengaggumi sosok indah di depan bola matanya itu. Sebab baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang cantik, lembut, dan baik hati. Menurutnya gadis seperti itu sangat jarang ditemui di kotanya.

"Namamu Hinata ya, kalau begitu perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang telah di balut kain oleh Hinata tadi.

"Eh... Iya, salam kenal juga." kata Hinata sambil membalas jabat tangan Naruto. Namun mungkin karena grogi, Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terluka itu terlalu erat.

"A-A-AW!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan karena tangannya yang terluka itu digenggam sangat erat oleh Hinata. Melihat Naruto kesakitan akibat ulahnya itu, Hinata segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aduh, Maaf Naruto. Aku terlalu gugup!" kata Hinata sambil menarik lalu memegang tangannya sendiri.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi saat kita berjabat tangan tadi, tanganmu terasa dingin?" komentar Naruto yang dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan Hinata saat berjabat tangan dengannya meski tangan Naruto di balut kain.

"Oh itu mungkin karena hawa dingin di hutan seperti ini. Apalagi tanganku tidak memakai kaus tangan." terang Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu, kayaknya tubuhku juga terasa dingin nih he...he...he...!" canda Naruto sambil melihat tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kain untuk menutup lukanya dan hanya memakai celana panjang hitam.

Menyadari hal itu Hinata langsung terperanjat. "Oh, ya ampun. Maaf aku terpaksa melepaskan bajumu dan merobeknya untuk kujadikan perban. Jadinya kamu..." sejenak Hinata menatap Naruto yang bertelanjang dada. "Kya...! Maaf. Aku memang tidak sopan!" jerit Hinata sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hinata. Dia memaklumi tindakan Hinata dalam menolong dirinya. "Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini kan sudah pagi. Sinar matahari yang hangat akan menghangatkan tubuhku ini." kata Naruto menghibur Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang masih tertunduk sambil menutupi mukanya. "Iya." jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Lalu Hinata berdiri kemudian berbalik dan segera melepaskan jaketnya. Melihat Hinata melepaskan jaketnya Naruto mulai heran. "A-A-Anu, kau mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini, pakailah jaketku." kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan jaket berwarna lavendernya tapi masih membelakangi Naruto. "Aku tak ingin kamu kedinginan. Lagipula aku memakai kaus."

"Eh tapi nanti kau jadi kedinginan?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin seperti ini." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya." kata Naruto kemudian segera memakai jaketnya Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata kembali berbalik menghadap Naruto. Dia kini hanya memakai kaus putih yang semakin memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tertegun dan menelan ludah melihat Hinata yang hanya memakai kaus dan celana panjang itu. Beruntung kaus itu cukup tebal sehingga tidak terlihat transparan.

'Alamak!' batin naruto melihat pemandangan yang jarang ia temui itu. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto setelah melihat dirinya yang tanpa jaket. Pipinya pun mulai merona merah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita segera ke desaku. Di sini sangat berbahaya." ajak Hinata pada Naruto untuk mencairkan suasana. Naruto pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi menuju desa tempat tinggal Hinata.

~Village~

Dari tempat bangkai mobil Naruto, mereka menyusuri hutan dan menuruni perbukitan. Kabut masih cukup tebal meski matahari pagi sudah bersinar terang.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai Naruto. Setelah melewati barisan pohon itu, kita akan masuk ke desa tempat tinggalku." terang Hinata sambil menunjuk barisan pohon pinang yang cukup rapat.

Naruto mengangguk dan terus berjalan mengikuti Hinata. Setelah melewati barisan pohon yang dimaksud, mereka berdua sekarang berada di sebuah area yang luas. Hamparan padi hijau seolah membentuk lautan yang berwarna kehijauan. Mereka kini berada di area pematang sawah.

"Wah sawah ini luas sekali!" kagum Naruto sambil menyusuri jalan sawah. Hinata yang berjalan di depan Naruto menanggapi dengan senyum. "Ini adalah pematang sawah milik penduduk desa kami. Meski terlihat luas tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu luas."

"Tidak begitu luas? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Pematang sawah ini hanya beberapa hektar saja. Jadi hasil panen pematang sawah ini hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan pangan penduduk desa selama 4 Bulan. Kami tidak pernah menjual hasil panen kami keluar desa. Kami menggantungkan hidup dari pematang sawah ini. Karena itu kami semua tidak pernah keluar dari desa ini." terang Hinata.

"Mm bagiku ini sangat luas kok." hibur Naruto.

"Benarkah? Pasti kamu belum pernah melihat pematang sawah. Belum kan?" tanya Hinata bermaksud untuk menebak Naruto.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto pun menjawab, "B-Belum pernah he...he...he...!" kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi Hinata berkata sambil tertawa kecil. "Naruto kau memang lucu."

Wajah Naruto pun memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi. Memang dari kecil Naruto belum pernah melihat area pematang sawah secara langsung selain hari ini.

Kabut semakin menipis, mereka berdua cukup lama menyusuri jalan setapak di pematang sawah. Sampai akhirnya di depan mereka tampak seperti beberapa rumah kayu sederhana. Berjajar saling berhadap-hadapan menghadap jalan bebatuan yang lurus menuju suatu tempat yang masih tertutup kabut.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto." kata Hinata pada Naruto saat mereka berdua sampai di desa itu.

Naruto begitu takjub dengan desa itu. Suasana desa itu berbeda dengan kota tempat tinggalnya. Terlihat olehnya beberapa penduduk desa itu melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari. Ada dua orang kakek dan nenek berjalan berdampingan, tiga anak perempuan kecil yang sedang bermain lompat tali, empat orang ibu-ibu yang sedang menapis beras di rumahnya masing-masing, dan seorang petani yang sedang membawa dua ekor kerbau beserta alat bajak tradisionalnya untuk membajak sawah.

"Wow Hinata, suasana desa ini begitu damai, berbeda dengan kota tempat tinggalku." kagum Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Kota tempat tinggalku itu begitu sibuk. Kendaraan banyak yang lalu lalang mengeluarkan gas beracun karbon monoksida, udara jadi tercemar. Belum lagi pabrik-pabrik yang juga berisik sehingga membuat orang sulit tidur." kata Naruto.

"Biar kutebak, kau juga belum pernah mengunjungi desa manapun kan?" Tebak Hinata.

"Aduh, ketebak lagi deh. He...he...he..., bisa aja kau Hinata" kata Naruto cengengesan membenarkan tebakan Hinata.

"Mm tapi kapan-kapan kamu ajak aku ke kota tempat tinggalmu itu ya!" Kata Hinata pada Naruto.

"Biar kutebak, kau belum pernah ke kota kan?" gantian Naruto menebak Hinata.

"Belum pernah." jawab Hinata enteng.

"He...He...He..., kena kau." bangga Naruto merayakan kemenangannya menebak Hinata.

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang bahwa kami tidak pernah keluar dari desa ini kan, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengingat perkataan Hinata tentang pematang sawah desa ini tadi. Dia mengingat kembali perkataan Hinata itu. 'Pematang sawah ini hanya beberapa hektar saja. Jadi hasil panen pematang sawah ini hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan pangan penduduk desa selama 4 Bulan. Kami tidak pernah menjual hasil panen kami keluar desa. Kami menggantungkan hidup dari pematang sawah ini. Karena itu kami semua tidak pernah keluar dari desa ini.'

"Yah, gagal deh!" kata Naruto sambil tertunduk lesu. Hinata tertawa kecil memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang konyol itu.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, nama desa ini apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah bersedih hati karena gagal main tebak-tebakan tadi.

"Desa ini namanya Desa Rouran."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Suara itu berasal dari belakang Naruto dan Hinata. "Oh sepertinya ada tamu yang berkunjung ke desa ini." sambungnya lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi. Tampak di belakang mereka seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Oh ternyata paman Tazuna dan dik Inari. Selamat pagi." sapa Hinata pada Tazuna dan Inari.

"Selamat pagi kak Hinata." kata Inari membalas sapaan Hinata.

"Pagi juga nak Hinata, oh iya siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?" sapa Tazuna yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata dan Naruto merah padam.

"B-B-Bukan paman, saya mengalami kecelakaan di bukit itu. Dan Hinata menolongku lalu membawaku ke desa ini. He...he...he...!" Naruto meluruskan perkataan Tazuna tadi dengan grogi.

"Iya paman. Kendaraan Naruto hancur. Dan dia juga terluka. Jadi aku membawanya kesini." Hinata memperjelas alasan Naruto tadi sambil tersipu malu.

"Oh begitu. Kukira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Sampai-sampai menukar baju kalian" kata Tazuna sambil menatap Naruto yang memakai jaket milik Hinata.

Naruto melihat jaket Hinata yang dikenakannya. 'Jadi gara-gara jaket ini ya. He...he...he...!' batin Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu mari kita ke rumah paman." ajak Tazuna sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang ternyata berada persis di depan Naruto dan Hinata berdiri. Naruto dan Hinata menyetujui ajakan Tazuna. Dan mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

~Village~

Naruto kemudian berganti pakaian di kamar Tazuna. Dia kini memakai kaus hitam polos berlengan pendek yang tebal. Tidak hanya itu. Dia juga memakai celana jeans biru sebagai pengganti celana hitamnya yang rusak akibat kecelakaan. Kaus dan celana jeans itu semuanya pemberian dari Tazuna.

Naruto keluar dari kamar Tazuna dan kembali ke serambi rumah Tazuna sambil membawa jaket Hinata yang di pakainya tadi. Di sana sudah ada Tazuna, Inari dan Hinata yang menunggu Naruto berganti pakaian.

"Wah ternyata memang cocok dengan postur tubuhmu." komentar Tazuna.

"Kakak jadi lebih keren!" puji Inari.

Sementara Hinata sejenak melihat penampilan Naruto dengan pakaian barunya. Dia terpana dan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat penampilan Naruto yang baru.

Naruto segera menyambangi kursi tamu di serambi rumah Tazuna, tempat di mana

Tazuna, Inari dan Hinata berkumpul. Meski rumah Tazuna terbilang sederhana, namun rumahnya cukup luas. Serambi rumah Tazuna pun cukup luas sehingga kursi beserta meja tamu yang terbuat dari kayu dapat diletakkan di serambi itu.

"Oh iya, ini Hinata. Kukembalikan jaketmu. Terima kasih ya telah meminjamkannya untukku." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan jaket Hinata kepada pemiliknya.

"Iya. Sama-sama Naruto." jawab Hinata ramah sambil menerima jaketnya kemudian memakainya kembali.

"Oh iya nak. Perkenalkan, Namaku Tazuna, dan ini keponakanku, Inari. Aku adalah tukang kayu di desa ini." Tazuna memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga keponakannya, sambil menyodorkan jabat tangannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Saya dari kota Konoha City. Salam kenal juga." kata Naruto sambil membalas jabat tangan Tazuna dan juga Inari.

"Wah, hawa di sini begitu dingin sampai-sampai tangan anda begitu juga Inari terasa dingin." komentar Naruto yang merasakan dinginnya tangan Tazuna dan Inari saat berjabat tangan tadi. Seperti saat ia merasakan dinginnya tangan Hinata.

"Oh, iya benar. Tadi pagi aku dengan Inari sedang keluar rumah ke pematang sawah untuk menentukan lokasi tempat yang nantinya akan dibuatkan gubuk. Salah seorang penduduk desa meminta padaku untuk dibuatkannya gubuk di sawah miliknya." jelas Tazuna.

"Selain gubuk sawah, pamanku juga pembuat rumah penduduk desa ini kak. Semua rumah di desa ini buatan pamanku, kak." tambah Inari yang juga membanggakan pamannya.

"Wah. Pamanmu hebat sekali. Suatu saat kamu bisa jadi seperti pamanmu. Aku yakin itu." balas Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Inari yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Inari tertunduk dan terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menatap Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Iya kak, aku juga pasti bisa seperti pamanku."

Naruto sejenak menatap Inari. Tampaknya ia sedikit heran pada Inari. Tapi ia segera melupakan rasa herannya itu dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Tazuna.

"Paman, aku ingin tahu apa saja yang terdapat di desa Rouran ini?" tanya Naruto. Dia penasaran dengan desa yang disinggahinnya itu.

"Sebenarnya desa ini tidak begitu luas, di sebelah Utara dan Selatan desa ini terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat, jadi jangan pernah mencoba kesana pada malam hari. Kudengar banyak binatang buas disana sehingga banyak penduduk desa yang tidak berani kesana setiap menjelang sore hari.

Desa ini sebenarnya diapit oleh dua perbukitan. Di sebelah Timur dan di sebelah Barat. Nak Naruto mengalami kecelakaan di perbukitan sebelah timur desa ini kan, nak Hinata?" tanya Tazuna pada Hinata.

"Benar paman. Oh maaf, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kita, paman pinjam dapurnya ya." jawab Hinata sambil meminta izin ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh kepada mereka berempat.

"Tentu nak Hinata, silahkan." jawab Tazuna. Kemudian Hinata pergi ke dapur rumah Tazuna untuk membuatkan teh untuk mereka.

Naruto melihat perbukitan yang tinggi di sebelah Barat desa. Benar apa kata Tazuna. Ternyata jalan pintas yang di lalui Naruto adalah jalan perbukitan sebelah Timur desa Rouran yang sempit. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menuju ke negara Kaze dengan melewati negara Kawa untuk sebuah urusan. Karena jalan perbatasan negara Hi dengan Negara Kawa mengalami kemacetan panjang. Aku akhirnya melewati jalan pintas perbukitan itu." terang Naruto.

"Jalan pintas? Darimana kau tahu kalau jalan perbukitan itu adalah jalan pintas menuju negara Kawa?" tanya Tazuna keheranan.

"Sewaktu aku berhenti, ada seseorang pejalan kaki yang berjaket kerudung melintas di samping kendaraan saya. Aku tanya pada orang itu apa ada jalan pintas ke negara Kawa selain jalan utama. Lalu dia menunjukan bahwa jalan perbukitan itulah jalan pintasnya." Naruto menjelaskan pengalamannya saat bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Apa kau melihat wajah atau tampang orang itu?" tanya Tazuna lagi.

"Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas paman, karena waktu itu hari sudah mulai gelap. Tapi suara orang itu terdengar serak. Kurasa mungkin dia sedang terkena flu." jawab Naruto.

"Hm..." Tazuna berpikir sejenak kemudian dia berkata, "ya sudah, yang penting kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

"Iya paman, terima kasih. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa hanya jalan ini saja jalan yang ada di desa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat jalan yang ada di depan rumah Tazuna.

"Ya benar, jalan itu hanya satu-satunya jalan di desa ini. Rumah para penduduk desa ini berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan jalan itu. Tidak ada belokan maupun jalan pintas." terang Tazuna yang juga menatap jalan berbatu yang cukup lebar itu.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan ujung jalan disana, kalau terus kesana nanti sampai di mana paman?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk jalan yang ujungnya sampai sekarang masih tertutup kabut tebal tadi.

"Di ujung jalan itu adalah perbukitan sebelah Barat desa ini. Perbukitan itu sangat terjal dan tinggi juga selalu tertutup kabut tebal walau di siang hari sekalipun." jelas Tazuna.

"Selalu tertutup kabut?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Ya benar, perbukitan terjal itu adalah perbukitan yang dikeramatkan oleh penduduk desa ini. Tidak hanya itu, di hutan kaki perbukitan itu terdapat sebuah bangunan besar. Di situlah rumah Kepala Desa ini berada." kata Tazuna.

"Begitu ya, jadi perbukitan itu selalu di selimuti kabut sehingga perbukitan itu jadi tidak terlihat. Dan yang pasti kabut itu juga melindungi Rumah Kepala desa itu. Benar kan paman?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Terlihat Tazuna melamunkan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang memberatkannya ketika membahas tentang Rumah Kepala Desa itu. Tidak hanya Tazuna, Inari yang sejak tadi mendengarkan obrolan Naruto dan Tazuna juga tiba-tiba murung begitu membahas soal rumah itu.

Naruto yang melihat perilaku Tazuna dan Inari, mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan tentang rumah itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin membahas tentang itu karena tidak ingin ikut campur tentang masalah rumah itu. Toh dia juga bukan penduduk desa ini. Begitu pikir Naruto.

"Paman, paman, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tegur Naruto bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Eh tidak apa-apa Naruto." jawab Tazuna kembali dari lamunannya.

Hinata kemudian datang sambil membawakan empat cangkir teh hangat yang ia taruh di atas tatakan. Setelah sampai di serambi, dia menaruhnya di meja tamu untuk dibagikan kepada Naruto, Tazuna, Inari, dan juga dirinya.

"Ayo silahkan diminum tehnya selagi hangat, lho Inari kamu kenapa? Ayo diminum dulu tehnya." kata Hinata dan juga menghibur Inari yang sedang murung tadi.

"Iya Kak, terima kasih ya kak." Inari tampaknya semangat lagi.

Naruto terkesima melihat cara Hinata menghidangkan teh dan menghibur Inari yang sedang murung tadi. Bagi Naruto, ia telah menemukan seorang gadis yang santun. Bahkan Inari yang tadi tampak sedang bersedih kini langsung ceria kembali berkat Hinata.

"Naruto, ayo diminum tehnya." kata Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto yang sedang asyik mengagumi Hinata tadi langsung terkejut. "Eh...iya. Terima kasih Hinata." jawab Naruto. Kemudian mereka berempat meminum teh mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan.

"Wah, teh ini hangat dan manis, semanis dirimu Hinata." rayu Naruto setelah meminum tehnya. Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi Hinata langsung terkejut dan wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah padam.

"Eh...iya terima kasih. Tapi kan aku malu Naruto." jawab Hinata grogi sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Malu?" tanya Naruto. Tapi ia segera tersadar begitu melihat Tazuna dan Inari tertawa cekikikan.

"Ciye...Ciye..., kak Naruto naksir ya sama kak Hinata?" ledek Inari.

"ha...ha...ha..., kalian memang sepasang kekasih yang serasi!" Tazuna juga ikut-ikutan meledek Naruto dan Hinata.

'Waduh, kelepasan aku!' rutuk Naruto. Namun wajahnya juga terlihat memerah. 'Ah jadi malu aku!' batin Naruto lagi.

~Village~

Sementara itu di gedung Uzumaki Corporation, Ino Yamanaka baru saja tiba di kantornya dan bersiap untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba telepon di meja kantornya berdering.

"Halo, selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" jawab Ino.

"Ino, ini aku. Garra." jawab seseorang di seberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Garra. Rekan bisnis Naruto.

"Oh, tuan Garra. Ada apa tuan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aduh Ino, sudah kubilang, kita ini dulu teman sekampus. Jangan panggil aku tuan lagi ya." jawab Garra dengan tenang.

"Ha...ha...ha..., kau dan Naruto sama saja. Sama-sama merendah." ledek Ino pada Garra.

"Terserah kau saja, Ino. Hei Ino, apa Naruto sudah kembali ke kantornya hari ini?" tanya Garra.

"Belum, bukannya Naruto pergi ke tempatmu untuk memenuhi undanganmu dalam rapat dadakan itu?" tanya Ino keheranan.

"Rapat itu aku batalkan Ino." jawab Garra

"Apa? Dibatalkan? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Ino terkejut.

"Hari ini pemimpin perusahaan dari Iwa City itu di panggil oleh Pengadilan Negara Tsuchi karena kasus kecelakaan kerja yang melibatkan mereka dua setengah tahun yang lalu." jawab Garra.

"Eh, kok mendadak sekali ya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku terpaksa segera membatalkan rapat itu setelah mendengar kabar pada sore hari kemarin, bahwa pimpinan perusahaan dari Iwa city itu mendapat surat penahanan dan akan di adili pada hari ini." terang Garra pada Ino.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menghubungi Naruto?" tanya Ino yang tampaknya mulai cemas.

"Kemarin sore pula aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tiba-tiba saja terputus. Aku coba mengubungi dia lagi, tapi sampai sekarang tidak tersambung, Ino." jawab Garra.

"Mungkin dia lupa mengecas handphonenya, lalu karena lupa bawa chargernya jadi baterai handphonenya habis dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin dia sudah sampai di negara Kaze dan masih dalam perjalanan." kata Ino berusaha menghilangkan kecemasannya.

"Dia kesini naik apa?" tanya Garra.

"Dia mengendarai mobil sendirian. Jadi dia mungkin agak lama sampainya. Aku yakin itu." Jawab Ino.

"Sudah kuduga, dia masih saja seperti itu." komentar Garra.

"Iya, dia tuh emang keras kepala." gerutu Ino mendukung komentarnya Garra.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu dia sampai sore hari, jika sampai sore hari dia belum datang juga, maka..."

"Aku yakin pasti Naruto akan tiba di kantormu!" kata Ino dengan was-was, memotong pembicaraan Garra yang belum selesai tadi.

Garra hanya terdiam sejenak. Dia tampaknya mengerti kekhawatiran Ino pada Naruto. Karena dirinya pun merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada Naruto. "Baiklah Ino, akan kukabari kau kalau Naruto sudah sampai ke tempatku. Terima kasih ya, Ino."

"Iya Garra. Sama-sama." kemudian Ino menutup telepon dari Garra. Dia kemudian memasuki ruangan kantor Naruto dan memandangi meja kerja tempat Naruto biasa bekerja.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Naruto." gumam Ino.

¤BERSAMBUNG¤

Komentar Author :

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, meski menurutku misterinya agak kurang greget. Tapi kuharap semoga kalian terhibur ya.

Balasan Review chapter 1:

To namikaze abe-san

Ok, sudah update, terima kasih ya sudah mereview dan selamat membaca.

To AN Narra

Iya, Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang berada di hutan yang menurutnya sangat sepi itu. Jadi dia agak curiga padanya gitu. Ok selamat membaca.

To Gyuururu-kun

Salam kenal juga. Waduh ceritanya terlalu rumit ya? Gomen...,Gomen..., *sambil bungkuk-bungkuk* he...he...he... Peribahasanya keren. Tenang saja Naruto tidak apa-apa. Kan ada Hinata. *Readers : masa sih?* Ok selamat membaca.

To Natsuya32

He...he..., nanti lama-lama terungkap juga. Selamat membaca ya.

To ShaneSky

Iya, pairing pertama sudah ketebak, SaiIno. Tapi untuk SasuSaku di fic ini tidak ada. Maaf ya. Soalnya saya sudah buat kerangka ceritanya bahkan endingnya sudah aku tentukan. Tapi untuk mengembangkan ceritanya butuh inspirasi dan referensi supaya alurnya tidak absurd, jadi mungkin agak lama updatenya *Readers : ciyus miapa? MTPG : mi ayam*Ok tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya. Selamat membaca.

To Moeyoko-chan AndevilavenderS69

Ok terima kasih ya sudah mereview, selamat membaca.

To Berlian Cahyadi

Wah terima kasih ya udah mereview, untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan pertahankan agar jangan sampai ada typo *Readers : banggaaa...! MTPG : iya dong* sudah saya update dan selamat membaca.

To Benafill McDeemone

Ok sudah update dan selamat membaca ya.

To Hyu. To

Update? Iya udah di update. Selamat membaca.

To Rahma putri lestari

Iyaaaa udah updateeee. Selamat membaca ya.

Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah ngefave maupun following fic ini.

Akhirnya saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca The Village chapter 2 ini. Bila ada komentar, saran maupun kritik, ungkapkan saja lewat review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan Naruto pun diajak oleh gadis itu ke desa tempat tinggal gadis itu. Namun, Naruto menemui beberapa kejanggalan di desa tersebut. Misteri apa yang terdapat di desa tersebut? Update chapter 3! R&R please.

The Village

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supranatural / Romance

Warning : OOC, AU dan mungkin kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

Di chapter sebelumnya:

Naruto diajak oleh Hinata ke sebuah desa yang disebut Desa Rouran. Dia berkenalan dengan Tazuna dan Inari, dua orang penduduk desa itu dan mempelajari seluk beluk dari desa itu. Sementara Gaara dan Ino mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

Chapter 3 : Keanehan

Kabut telah menghilang. Kini pemandangan di sekitar desa sudah tampak jelas. Seperti area persawahan, perbukitan sebelah Timur desa tempat Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, hutan di sebelah Utara dan Selatan yang tidak boleh dimasuki pada malam hari oleh Tazuna. Namun kabut tebal masih menyelimuti perbukitan sebelah Barat desa. Sehingga tampak seperti awan putih yang menyelimuti dari puncak perbukitan sampai kaki perbukitan itu.

Di rumah Tazuna, Naruto masih bersenda gurau dengan Tazuna, Inari dan Hinata. Sampai datang seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumah Tazuna.

"Pagi Tazuna!" sapa orang itu.

Tazuna pun menoleh dan membalas sapaan orang tadi. "Selamat pagi, Yamato. Bagaimana, sudah siap?" tanya Tazuna pada tamunya yang bernama Yamato itu.

"Ya, kayu-kayu serta beberapa peralatan sudah kita siapkan di sana. Iruka dan Asuma juga sudah di sana. Tinggal Kakashi yang belum datang. Sekarang aku sedang mencarinya." kata Yamato pada Tazuna.

"Paman, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pada Tazuna yang penasaran dengan orang itu.

"Oh, itu Yamato, dia rekan seprofesiku, dia juga tukang kayu." jawab Tazuna.

"Oi Tazuna. Siapa dia?" tanya Yamato yang penasaran dengan orang asing di rumah Tazuna.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan. Naruto, ini Yamato. Dan Yamato ini Naruto." Tazuna memperkenalkan Mereka berdua.

Naruto berdiri kemudian menyalami Yamato. Tangan Yamato pun terasa dingin saat Naruto menyalaminya.

"Salam kenal." sapa Naruto saat berjabat tangan dengan Yamato.

"Salam kenal juga. Boleh saya tahu, darimana asalmu?" tanya Yamato pada Naruto.

"Aku berasal dari Konoha City. Aku mengalami kecelakaan di sekitar sini sehingga aku di ajak oleh Hinata untuk menginap di desa ini sementara waktu." jelas Naruto.

"Mengalami kecelakaan? oh pantas saja kepala dan tanganmu di perban seperti itu. Kau beruntung telah di tolong oleh nona Hinata." kata Yamato.

"Iya. Aku memang benar-benar beruntung di tolong olehnya." kata Naruto sambil melirik Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum malu setelah dilirik Naruto.

"Ok kalau begitu, ayo kita segera kesana, Yamato." kata Tazuna

"Paman, aku boleh ikut? Aku ingin melihat-lihat keadaan pematang sawah itu." pinta Naruto kepada Tazuna.

"Untuk apa nak?" tanya Tazuna keheranan.

"Naruto belum pernah melihat area pematang sawah seumur hidupnya, jadi dia penasaran dengan pematang sawah di desa ini." jelas Hinata pada Tazuna.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Ayo ikut kami." Tazuna mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

"Hinata, kau mau ikut?" ajak Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Tidak Naruto, kau kesana saja bersama paman Tazuna. Aku akan membantu Inari menjaga rumahnya." kata Hinata pada Naruto.

"Iya kak Naruto. Kak Hinata kan sudah sering pergi ke pematang sawah. Lagipula Inari takut sendirian di rumah." kata Inari.

"Oh kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Hinata." pamit Naruto pada Hinata.

"Iya Naruto. Hati-hati ya, Naruto." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mengikuti Tazuna dan Yamato yang akan membuat gubuk di salah satu sawah milik penduduk desa. Setelah keluar dari desa, dia memandangi area pematang sawah itu dengan takjub, meski memang tidak luas seperti yang Hinata katakan, tapi cukup membuat Naruto terpana. Baginya ini kesempatan langka dapat melihat pemandangan indah area pematang sawah yang tak akan pernah dia temui di kotanya.

Matahari mulai beranjak naik, tapi hawa udara di pematang sawah itu masih terasa dingin. Namun Naruto tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan karena kaus hitam yang dapat menyerap panas, sehingga hawa dingin tidak begitu dirasakan Naruto.

Setelah sampai di lokasi, Naruto melihat tiga orang teman Tazuna yang sudah menunggu. Tampak seseorang berambut putih dan memakai masker sehingga hanya terlihat matanya saja. Lelaki bermasker itu tampaknya sedang membaca sebuah buku. Kemudian tampak juga seseorang yang berambut kuncir dan terdapat bekas luka memanjang di wajahnya. Dan satunya lagi, pria berjanggut dan berbadan kekar dengan rokok di mulutnya.

"Hah kau lama sekali Yamato." kata pria bermasker itu dengan malas.

"Sialan, kamu itu yang kemana aja. Dari pagi aku di suruh Asuma untuk mencarimu kemana-mana. Tidak tahunya kamu sudah di sini, Kakashi!" gerutu Yamato pada pria bermasker yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Tahu tuh Kakashi, padahal juga baru aja dia datang ke sini sebelum kalian." kata pria perokok itu.

"Sudahlah Asuma, yang penting semua telah hadir. Lagipula hari belum terlalu siang." kata pria berkuncir pada pria perokok yang bernama Asuma itu.

"Iya. Tapi tidak perlu sampai merepotkan seperti ini juga. Iruka." keluh Yamato dengan pria berkuncir yang bernama Iruka itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Benar apa kata Iruka. Sebaiknya kita segera bekerja." kata Tazuna pada rekan-rekannya itu.

"Hei. Pak Tazuna, siapa dia?" kata Kakashi yang melihat pemuda berambut pirang di samping Tazuna.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Ini Naruto. Dia dari kota ingin melihat-lihat pematang sawah ini." kata Tazuna memperkenalkan Naruto pada Kakashi, Iruka, dan Asuma.

"Salam kenal." kata Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan tiga orang kenalan barunya. Ternyata sama juga. Tangan mereka juga terasa dingin. Dan mereka bertiga pun memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing pada Naruto.

"Baiklah hari sudah makin siang. Ayo kita mulai bekerja." kata Tazuna.

Kemudian Tazuna dan rekan-rekannya mulai membuat gubuk itu. Naruto yang awalnya cuma ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan sawah mulai tergerak untuk ikut membantu mereka.

Naruto kemudian meminta izin untuk ikut membantu mereka. Tazuna menyetujuinya dan memperbolehkan Naruto pun ikut membantu membangun gubuk itu. Rencananya, gubuk itu dibuat dari kayu dengan atap jerami. Meski tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan fisik, Naruto tidak begitu kesulitan dalam membantu membangun gubuk itu, seperti mengangkat kayu, menggergaji kayu, dan berbagai pekerjaan lainnya. Sambil bekerja, Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan Kakashi, Iruka, dan Asuma. Menceritakan tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai di desa Rouran. Naruto merasa tidak kelelahan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu.

Hawa dingin dipagi hari berganti menjadi hawa sejuk saat di tengah hari, dan di saat itu pula mereka beristirahat sejenak. Sambil beristirahat, mereka memakan perbekalan dari Asuma. Lalu Naruto memandangi area pematang sawah dan menikmati semilirnya angin di pematang sawah. Kemudian dia melihat perbukitan sebelah barat desa yang tertutup kabut itu. Naruto mulai penasaran seperti apa perbukitan dibalik kabut itu.

Naruto mulai merasakan keanehan tatkala dia menyadari bahwa yang berada di area pematang sawah hanya dia, Tazuna, dan rekan-rekannya saja. Tidak ada orang lain yang melakukan aktifitas di area pematang sawah selain mereka. Di samping itu, tanah persawahan itu terasa hangat. Padahal udara di area persawahan itu terasa sejuk dan dingin.

Setelah acara makan siang selesai, mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Kini gubuk itu hampir jadi. Tinggal memasang beberapa papan kayu sebagai dinding dan jerami sebagai atapnya. Iruka menaiki atap gubuk untuk memasang jerami.

"Hei Naruto, ambilkan aku beberapa jerami itu di sana." kata Iruka pada Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto kemudian segera mengambil beberapa potongan jerami. Saat akan mengambil jerami itu, dia melihat seperti potongan besi berwarna kuning yang terkubur di tanah persawahan itu. Naruto mencoba mengambil besi itu. Namun besi itu terasa sangat berat. Naruto tak bisa mengambil besi itu.

"Naruto, jeraminya mana?" tanya Iruka.

"Oh iya. Maaf." Naruto membatalkan mengambil besi itu dan segera membawakan beberapa jerami pada Iruka.

Dan pada sore harinya, gubuk itu sepenuhnya jadi. Mereka segera membereskan perkakas milik mereka. "Baiklah. Kita beruntung gubuk ini jadi sebelum hari gelap. Mari kita segera pulang." kata Tazuna. Kemudian mereka segera meninggalkan gubuk itu dan pulang menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya di desa, Tazuna dan Naruto disambut oleh Hinata dan Inari di serambi rumah Tazuna. "Aku pulang." kata Tazuna pada Inari dan Hinata.

"Hore. Paman pulang!" sambut Inari sambil memeluk pamannya itu.

"Selamat datang paman Tazuna dan Naruto." Sambut Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kami segera pulang, selamat sore, Tazuna." pamit Yamato.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua ya." balas Tazuna. Kemudian Yamato, Kakashi, Iruka dan Asuma segera pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan rumah Tazuna.

"Naruto, bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Menakjubkan Hinata. Itu adalah pengalaman yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Jarang-jarang aku melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Aku suka desa ini." kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku suka pada orang yang menyukai desa ini." puji Hinata pada Naruto.

"Eh...iya. Terima kasih." kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Pipinya pun sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah Naruto. Hari sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya." kata Hinata berpamitan.

"Eh, jadi kau tidak tinggal bersama paman Tazuna ya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tentu tidak Naruto. Rumahku berada tidak jauh dari sini kok. Lagipula aku selalu membantu Inari menjaga rumahnya saat paman Tazuna pergi bekerja. Baik aku pulang dulu ya. Paman Tazuna, Inari, Hinata pulang dulu ya. Selamat sore." kata Hinata sekaligus berpamitan pada Tazuna dan Inari.

"Iya nak Hinata. Terima kasih ya." balas Tazuna.

"Terima kasih ya, kak Hinata. Sampai ketemu lagi." Inari menambahkannya.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian dia segera pulang kerumahnya. Naruto sejenak melihat Hinata yang berjalan meninggalkan rumah Tazuna untuk pulang. 'Aku suka pada orang yang menyukai desa ini.' kata-kata Hinata tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto. "Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, ayo masuk. Hari sudah mulai gelap." kata Tazuna.

"Baik paman." kata Naruto. Dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah Tazuna. Dia tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Hinata, sebetulnya aku sangat menyukaimu."

~Village~

Sementara itu di ruang kantor Ino, Ino sedang menunggu telepon dari Gaara. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang cemas sembari menunggu kabar dari Gaara.

"Ya ampun. Sudah sore begini Gaara belum juga menelepon." gerutu Ino.

Ino kemudian mencoba menelepon Naruto dengan menggunakan ponselnya. Namun nihil, ponsel Naruto tetap tak bisa dihubungi.

"Sudah kucoba puluhan kali tapi tetep gak tersambung." gumam Ino sambil menutup panggilan keluar di ponselnya.

Trililit...Trililit...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering. Dia segera melihat ke layar ponselnya. "Gaara? Kenapa dia menelepon lewat ponsel?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Halo, Gaara. Bagaimana? Naruto sudah tiba?" kata Ino cemas.

"Tidak Ino, sampai sore ini Naruto belum juga datang. Aku benar-benar khawatir, Ino." jawab Gaara.

"Serius? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Ino mulai panik.

"Aku tidak bercanda Ino. Buat apa harus bercanda dengan masalah serius begini." jawab Gaara.

Tangan Ino lemas, air mata Ino mulai menetes meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Ino? Hei Ino, bicaralah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara." jawab Ino.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sekarang sedang menuju ke bandara Suna City untuk pergi ke Konoha City. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sai. Aku yakin, Sai bisa membantu kita menemukan Naruto." kata Gaara.

"Tidak perlu Gaara. Sebaiknya kau tetap di Suna City Saja. Kau tidak perlu harus ke Konoha City untuk memberi tahu padanya. Biar saya saja yang menyampaikan kepadanya." jawab Ino dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku juga ingin ikut mencari Naruto. Baiklah kalau begitu segera beritahu Sai. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan sampai di Konoha City dan langsung menuju rumah Sai." kata Gaara.

"Iya Baiklah Gaara. Hati-hati di perjalanan." jawab Ino.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Ino." Gaara kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Gaara tadi. Ino lalu menangis.

"Naruto...!"

~Village~

Di malam harinya. Naruto sedang berbaring di kamar yang telah di sediakan oleh Tazuna setelah makan malam. Desa Rouran memang belum teraliri listrik. Jadi penerangan di kamar Naruto hanya mengandalkan lampu minyak saja. Sementara Tazuna dan Inari sudah tertidur di kamar Tazuna.

"Ah... Pekerjaan tadi siang membuatku lelah." kata Naruto. Dia memperhatikan susunan genting yang menjadi pelindung rumah itu. Rumah Tazuna memang tidak memiliki langit-langit sehingga susunan genting itu terlihat dari berbagai ruangan di rumah Tazuna, termasuk kamar Naruto.

"Ha...ha...ha..., meski tubuhku terluka begini, aku masih sanggup bekerja." bangga Naruto sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang di balut kain oleh Hinata.

"Eh tunggu dulu." Naruto tiba-tiba merasa ada yang aneh.

Dia kembali memperhatikan tangannya yang di balut kain tadi. "Aku tidak merasakan sakit akibat luka-luka ini. Seharusnya luka-luka ini terasa sakit kalau dibuat bekerja!" seru Naruto.

Naruto terbangun dan segera membuka kausnya. Dia segera melepaskan semua ikatan kain untuk menutupi luka di tubuhnya. Naruto terkejut melihat luka-luka itu hilang tak berbekas. Kulitnya mulus dan tidak ada luka sedikitpun.

"Tidak mungkin! Luka seperti itu seharusnya lama sembuhnya!" kata Naruto. Kemudian dia memakai kembali kaus hitamnya dan berbaring lagi untuk tidur. Dia masih kepikiran tentang keajaiban yang menimpa dirinya.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Waktu itu Hinata membalurkan ramuan dari semacam dedaunan dan getah pohon di lukaku ini. Ramuan itu tidak perih tapi malah terasa dingin. Apa mungkin ramuan itu yang membuat luka ini jadi sembuh dengan cepat ya?" gumam Naruto. Dia kemudian melihat bekas kain yang di gunakan sebagai perbannya. Anehnya tidak ada bekas semacam ramuan dari tumbuhan maupun getah pohon pada kain itu. Bahkan bekas darah dari luka Naruto pun tidak tampak. Kain itu bersih seolah-olah tidak pernah digunakan untuk menutup luka apapun.

"Aneh. Apa ramuan itu menguap ya?" gumam Naruto. Dia berpikir sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ternyata kau memang hebat Hinata. Kau memang gadis yang sempurna."

Malam semakin larut. Naruto belum juga tidur. Dia masih memikirkan Hinata. Gadis pujaannya itu.

'Hinata. Malam ini kamu lagi ngapain ya? Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.' batin Naruto. Bayangan gadis berambut indigo panjang itu terus tergambar di pikiran Naruto.

'ha...ha...ha..., kenapa aku jadi merindukan dia ya? Kau cantik, pintar dan baik hati, Hinata. Kau memang gadis impianku.' batinnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba mulai terdengar suara riuh dari atas genting. Rupanya air hujan yang jatuh dari langit mulai membuat genting rumah Tazuna saling berbunyi. Suara riuh genting semakin besar pertanda hujan di luar semakin deras.

"Hujan ya? Mudah-mudahan bukan hujan badai." Gumam Naruto yang tampaknya masih trauma akan badai di Konoha City kemarin.

Hujan deras terus mengguyur desa itu. Naruto masih memikirkan Hinata dari dalam kamarnya. Di tengah lamunannya, sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar sebuah suara di sela-sela suara hujan.

Brum...brum...brum...

"Suara apa itu? Suaranya terdengar dari luar." kata Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membawa lentera lampu minyaknya. Dia menuju pintu keluar. Dia melihat suasana desa yang di guyur hujan deras. Suasana desa itu gelap. Hanya terlihat cahaya lentera di depan rumah penduduk desa saja yang terlihat.

Naruto melihat keadaan sekeliling desa tersebut dari serambi rumah Tazuna. Suara aneh itu masih terdengar samar-samar. "Kurasa suara itu dari arah Timur. Dari pematang sawah."

Naruto mencari alat perlindungan dari hujan. Dia bermaksud untuk keluar mencari sumber suara itu. Di rumah Tazuna tidak ada payung, jadi dia memotong daun pisang yang ada di samping rumah Tazuna untuk di jadikan sebagai payung. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan daun pisang itu. Naruto segera keluar menuju jalan desa. Beruntung lentera itu memakai penutup kaca sehingga api lentera tidak terkena air hujan.

Naruto menuju ke arah pematang sawah yang menurutnya sumber dari suara itu. Semakin Naruto mendekati persawahan itu, semakin jelas suara aneh itu yang terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Ini seperti suara mesin." gumam Naruto. Dia melihat keadaan persawahan itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terlihat seperti yang diduga Naruto. Persawahan itu gelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ada satu unit pun mesin di sana. Namun suara itu masih terdengar jelas.

"Tidak ada apapun di sini, jadi suara apa ya?" kata Naruto. "HALO! SIAPA DI SANA!" Teriak Naruto. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Suara mesin itu mulai mendekat dan semakin kencang.

"Tolong...!"

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara seseorang dari arah desa. Sementara suara mesin itu masih terdengar jelas.

"Gawat. Sepertinya ada penduduk desa yang mengalami kesulitan." Naruto segera berlari kembali menuju desa di tengah hujan yang masih deras. Dia menjauhi pematang sawah itu yang juga menjauhi asal suara mesin. Sesampainya di desa, suara mesin itu jadi samar-samar kembali. Tapi suara minta tolong penduduk desa terdengar semakin jelas.

"TOLONG...!"

"SELAMATKAN KAMI...!"

"CEPAT TINGGALKAN DESA...!"

Terdengar jelas suara-suara teriakan dan jeritan penduduk desa di telinga Naruto. Tapi sama seperti di pematang sawah tadi. Keadaan desa itu sepi. Tidak ada penduduk desa yang panik dan berteriak-teriak. Namun suara jeritan penduduk desa terdengar sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"KALIAN DIMANA? APA YANG TERJADI? HINATA DI MANA KAU?" teriak Naruto yang juga mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Wajah Naruto pun mulai tampak cemas. Dia segera menuju ke arah Barat untuk melihat sekeliling. Tetapi pintu rumah para penduduk itu tetap tertutup. Tak ada seorang pun di luar rumah selain Naruto.

Suara jeritan penduduk desa itu semakin banyak dan memilukan. Dan suara mesin di persawahan tadi juga makin mendekat. Tapi suasana desa masih lengang. Hanya terlihat derasnya hujan yang mengguyur desa itu. Naruto mulai tidak tahan dengan suara aneh yang di dengarnya. "KALIAN ADA DI MANA!"

Jdum... Gruuk... Gruuk...

Kini giliran suara yang menggema terdengar dari balik kabut yang menutupi perbukitan sebelah barat desa. Suara besar itu makin mendekat dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto. Suara besar itu mengalahkan suara jeritan penduduk desa dan suara mesin yang di dengar Naruto sebelumnya. Bahkan suara riak air hujan deras pun tidak mampu menyaingi suara besar itu.

Naruto ketakutan dan dia dengan gemetar melangkah mundur. Tapi, dia menabrak sesuatu di belakangnya. Dengan ketakutan dia menoleh kebelakang melihat apa yang dia tabrak tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto setelah melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"AAARGH...!"

¤BERSAMBUNG¤

Komentar Author :

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya soalnya di hari libur panjang ini author lagi banyak acara, jadi author tidak sempat membuat chapter ini. Tapi Alhamdulillah. Chapter ini selesai juga. Dan kuharap semoga kalian terhibur ya.

Terima kasih juga buat Gyuururu-kun dan ShaneSky yang sudah meralat typo tulisan 'Garra' yang seharusnya 'Gaara' di chapter 2 kemarin. Seandainya author tidak diingatkan oleh kalian mungkin author udah diremes hidup-hidup ama pasirnya Gaara. *Gaara : Awas lho kalau sampai salah lagi! ; Author : Glek*

Balasan review chapter 2 :

To Karin

Sudah update. Terima kasih udah mereview ya dan selamat membaca.

To

Hai salam kenal. Hinata di sini saya buat makin akrab dengan Naruto. Biar makin so sweet gitu*author dilempar sandal jepit* Terima kasih ya udah mereview dan selamat membaca.

To namikaze abe-san

Wah penggemar Hinata nih. Sama aku juga. He...3x. Sudah update nih dan selamat membaca ya.

To AN Narra

He...3x, di chapter ini saya sudah beri sedikit petunjuk tentang misteri di desa itu. Coba tebak ya dan selamat membaca.

To Dey chan

Kasih tau gak ya? *Dey chan : Iya-iya* tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya. Dan selamat membaca ya. ;-) *Dey chan : -_-"*

To Berlian Cahyadi

Hahai, terima kasih. Sudah update nih dan selamat membaca ya.

To Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09

Sudah update nih dan selamat membaca ya. Khukhukhu...

To Natsuya32

Hm mungkin saja. Kan semua makhluk hidup punya roh. *author di sambit kerikil* ok sudah update dan selamat membaca ya.

To Aden L kazt

Saya jamin endingnya tidak sad ending, tapi tragis. *readers: sama aja dodol* eh masa sih? Ya udah, chapternya udah update nih dan selamat membaca ya.

To Hyuna. Toki

Whoa ada yang suka sama saya nih. *readers: GE'ER! ; author: sirik aja lu pada!* update? Udah di update nih dan selamat membaca ya.

To fathiyah

Hai, mungkin di chapter ini dapat menjawab pertanyaan kamu, detektif Conan. Eh gak pake kacamata ya? Bukan Conan dong. XD Ya udah. Sudah diupdate nih dan selamat membaca ya.

ToGyuururu-kun

Wah kalau yang panas-panas sih tandanya lagi meriang. Eh Hinata lagi meriang? Ayo Hinata saya kerokin. *Hinata: ih... Malu ah. Gak mau! ; author: T_T*. Oh ya terima kasih ya udah ngingetin saya. Sudah update nih dan selamat membaca ya.

To Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden

Oh 'film' ternyata itu ya? Aku sih jarang nonton soalnya adik aku takut nonton itu sih. Jadi ngalah deh. Ok sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To ShaneSky

Hinata memang bukan manusia. Tapi karakter anime ciptaannya om Kishimoto *readers: dalam ceritanya dudul!* eh maksudnya dalam ceritanya ya? Iya nih saya juga merinding jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia. Hi...! *readers: cape deh!* oh iya soal akatsuki nanti saya akan masukan dua anggotanya di chap-chap terakhir. Jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya ya. Ok sudah update dan selamat membaca ya.

Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah ngefave maupun following fic ini.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca chapter 3 ini. Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati para readers saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan bila ada komentar, kritik maupun saran, ungkapkan saja lewat review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan Naruto pun diajak oleh gadis itu ke desa tempat tinggal gadis itu. Namun, Naruto menemui beberapa kejanggalan di desa tersebut. Misteri apa yang terdapat di desa tersebut? Update chapter 4! R&R please.

The Village

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supranatural / Romance

Warning : OOC, AU dan mungkin kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

Di chapter sebelumnya :

Gaara memberitahu Ino bahwa Naruto tidak sampai ke kantornya. Dan dia akan ke Konoha City untuk meminta bantuan kekasih Ino, Sai untuk mencari Naruto. Sementara Naruto mulai merasakan keanehan yang terjadi di desa Rouran.

Chapter 4 : Hot Spring

Malam hari di kawasan perumahan Konoha Residence, tampak sebuah mobil taksi berhenti di depan rumah seseorang. Penumpang taksi itu adalah seseorang dengan berambut merah dengan tato Ai di dahinya. Gaara, direktur Sabaku Construction Group. Dia dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya turun dari taksi itu.

"Sayang, kau yakin ini alamatnya?" tanya wanita di samping Gaara itu.

"Aku yakin Matsuri. Di sini adalah kediaman Sai." jawab Gaara kepada wanita yang bernama Matsuri itu.

Mereka berdua segera memasuki rumah itu. Lalu Gaara membunyikan bel rumah itu. Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang membuka pintu tadi.

"Oh kalian sudah datang rupanya. Ayo masuk." sapa pemuda itu mempersilahkan Gaara dan Matsuri untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Gaara dan Matsuri pun memasuki ruang tamu dan di sana tampak Ino yang sedang duduk merenung.

"Silahkan duduk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." kata pemuda pemilik rumah itu. Gaara dan Matsuri pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Matsuri memilih duduk di samping Ino yang sedang termenung tadi.

"Wah Sai. Kau semakin berkembang saja ya. Kau sudah bisa menerima tamu dengan baik." kata Matsuri pada pemuda pemilik rumah yang bernama Sai tadi.

"Oh. Itu ya. Aku baca dari buku ini." kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Paduan Berumah Tangga Yang Baik dan Benar'.

"Wah yang mau menikah nih." sindir Matsuri pada Sai dan juga Ino di sampingnya. Tapi Ino tetap saja termenung. Matsuri yang melihat kondisi Ino segera menghentikan candaannya.

"Eh Ino maaf. Aku cuma bercanda kok." Matsuri meminta maaf pada Ino. Dia lupa tujuan dia dan Gaara ke rumah Sai bukan untuk bersilaturahmi. Tapi meminta bantuan Sai untuk menemukan Naruto, sahabat mereka.

Ino tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh iya. Gak apa-apa. Kok. Oh iya. Gimana bulan madunya?" kata Ino pada Matsuri dan tentu saja Gaara, sambil berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Matsuri tersentak kemudian dia memandangi Gaara, suaminya. Sambil wajahnya memerah ia berkata, "Eh i-itu..." kata Matsuri gugup. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Wajahnya pun juga memerah.

"Ah aku yakin pasti romantis sekali ya." seru Sai pada Gaara dan Matsuri. Dia kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Gaara, "Gaara, bagaimana rasanya? Aku Penasaran." bisik Sai pada Gaara.

"Hm, nanti kau tahu sendiri." jawab Gaara sambil menahan malu. Wajahnya makin memerah.

Sai dan Ino tertawa melihat tingkah pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sedangkan Gaara dan Matsuri hanya tertawa kecil. "Ha...ha...ha... Aku yakin kalau Naruto ada di sini pasti dia memberi komentarnya yang aneh-aneh." kata Sai.

Mereka kemudian berhenti tertawa setelah Sai berbicara tentang Naruto tadi. Ino yang tadi kembali ceria kini murung kembali. Dia kemudian mulai menangis. Sai yang merasa bersalah karena kelepasan bicara segera mendekati Ino.

"Sai! Kumohon temukan Naruto!" Ino lalu memeluk Sai dengan erat. "Tenang Ino aku kan sudah berjanji akan segera menemukan Naruto." kata Sai berusaha memenangkan Ino.

Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk pelan. "Sai. Maaf, aku terlalu memikirkan Naruto."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino." kata Sai pada Ino.

Ino lalu menatap wajah senyum Sai. Meski kekasihnya sedikit kurang menunjukan ekspresi cintanya pada dirinya. Tapi Ino yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat perhatian padanya. "Terima kasih Sai. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku percaya padamu." kata Ino pada Sai sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sai. Gaara dan Matsuri tersenyum melihat ketulusan Sai pada Ino.

"Sayangku, kurasa Sai memang sudah berubah." kata Matsuri pada suaminya.

"Ya. Sai memang sudah berubah sejak bertemu dengan Ino di kampus dulu." terang Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kita akan ke kantorku di Kepolisian Konoha City. Aku baru saja menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari petunjuk tentang mobil yang dikendarai Naruto. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kekasihku dan untuk kalian berdua. Kalian beristirahat dulu. Aku akan menunggu informasi dari anak buahku di Kepolisian untuk perkembangan selanjutnya." kata Sai pada Gaara.

"Baiklah." jawab Gaara.

"Sai, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak Ino. Aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa tidur larut malam. Aku harus mencari informasi secepatnya supaya Naruto bisa cepat di temukan." terang Sai.

"Tapi tidur larut malam itu tidak baik Sai. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah hanya karena mencari Naruto. Kumohon sayangilah dirimu seperti aku menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." kata Ino memohon kepada Sai. Sai mengerti memang Ino suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera tidur. Dan kau juga tidur ya, sayang." kata Sai pada Ino sambil mengelus kepala Ino. Ino terkejut melihat Sai yang begitu romantis pada dirinya, sikap Sai yang jarang ia lihat selama hidupnya. Ino tersenyum senang. Dia gembira karena Sai yang dulu dikenal dengan manusia tanpa ekspresi kini menunjukan ekspresi cintanya pada Ino. Menandakan bahwa Sai sangat sayang padanya.

"Terima kasih Sai. Kau memang selalu ada untukku."

~Village~

"AAARGH!"

Naruto terkejut setelah melihat apa yang ia tabrak di belakangnya tadi. Terlihat sosok seseorang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Sosok itu kemudian memegang pundak Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto, sadarlah. Kau ini kenapa?!" kata sosok itu sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Naruto yang histeris tadi tersadar begitu sosok itu berbicara padanya. Dia mengenali suara sosok itu.

"P-Paman Tazuna? Kaukah itu?!" Naruto kemudian mengangkat lenteranya untuk memastikan siapa sosok itu dan sesuai dugaannya ternyata sosok yang ia tabrak tadi adalah Tazuna yang sedang memakai topi caping^ sebagai pelindung kepalanya dari hujan.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu di luar hujan-hujanan begini?" tanya Tazuna.

"P-Paman, aku mendengar suara-suara seperti mesin di persawahan, ada suara minta tolong di desa ini, dan... Lho?" Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya setelah ia sadar suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar tadi lenyap begitu saja. Hanya suara hujan saja yang terdengar.

"Suara-suara apa Naruto? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." tanya Tazuna keheranan.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara-suara itu dari persawahan, dari desa ini maupun dari balik kabut itu paman. Apa paman tidak mendengarnya tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun selain suara teriakanmu tadi. Makanya aku kesini menghampirimu. Ini sudah malam dan hujan. Cepat masuk dan tidur, Naruto. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini." kata Tazuna

"Paman yakin tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak Naruto. Justru aku terbangun karena mendengar kau teriak-teriak tadi. Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk kerumah. Hujan di malam hari tidak bagus untuk tubuh. Apalagi kau baru sembuh dari luka-luka." kata Tazuna sambil melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak terbalut perban.

Setelah melihat Tazuna yang menyadari kesembuhan Naruto, Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Tazuna. "Oh iya paman. Soal lukaku ini..."

"Iya aku tahu. Nanti aku jelaskan di rumah. Sebaiknya cepat masuk ke rumah." perintah Tazuna pada Naruto. Naruto pun menurut dan mereka berdua pulang ke rumah Tazuna. Naruto menoleh ke arah kabut yang menutupi perbukitan barat itu. Dia yakin bahwa suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar tadi terasa nyata. Dan mungkin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di desa ini.

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah Tazuna. Naruto duduk sebentar di kursi. Sementara Tazuna berganti pakaian karena basah terkena air hujan. Tidak lama kemudian Tazuna keluar dari kamar dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Soal luka-luka yang cepat sembuh itu memang adalah dari ramuan turun-temurun di desa ini. Ramuan itu dibuat dari getah pohon dan dedaunan tertentu. Ramuan itu sangat ampuh menyembuhkan penyakit maupun luka apapun. Oleh penduduk di sini. Kami menyebutnya Ramuan dari Surga." jelas Tazuna.

"Ramuan dari Surga? Kalau boleh tahu apa saja bahan-bahan ramuan itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu apa bahan-bahan ramuan itu. Sebab hanya segelintir penduduk desa saja yang mengetahui racikan ramuan itu." jawab Tazuna.

"Kalau begitu apa Hinata juga mengetahui racikan ramuan itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benar. Nona Hinata juga bisa membuat ramuan itu." kata Tazuna. Setelah mendengar kata Tazuna tadi, dia tersenyum dan salut kepada Hinata.

"Aku heran, kenapa kamu tadi di luar hujan-hujanan? Apa yang sebenarnya kamu cari?" tanya Tazuna.

"Tadi di kamar sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seperti mesin di sawah, lalu aku keluar ke sawah tapi tidak ada satupun mesin di sana. Kemudian aku mendengar suara minta tolong penduduk di desa ini dan suara menggelegar dari balik kabut di perbukitan sebelah barat. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun di desa ini yang berteriak minta tolong. Apa paman tidak mendengarnya tadi?" jelas Naruto.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi, Tazuna terdiam sejenak. Dia menundukan kepalanya seperti dia sedang menyesali sesuatu.

"Paman? Paman, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat Tazuna yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu.

"T-Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Sudah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." kata Tazuna kemudian dia pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap Tazuna setelah ia menjelaskan suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar tadi. Seperti ada yang Tazuna sembunyikan. Begitu pikir Naruto.

"Paman Tazuna..."

~Village~

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari, seperti biasa kabut menyelimuti desa Rouran dan juga pematang sawah. Di kamar rumah Tazuna, Naruto tidak tidur semalaman. Dia masih kepikiran dengan suara-suara aneh yang ia dengan malam tadi.

"Aku yakin ada yang tersembunyi di desa ini. Aku akan pergi ke perbukitan barat itu. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu." Gumam Naruto. Dia penasaran dengan suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar semalam. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada desa ini.

"Naruto, aku dan Inari pergi ke pematang sawah dulu. Kalau mau pergi jalan-jalan, tutup saja pintunya." kata Tazuna dari luar kamar.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kak Naruto." tambah Inari.

"Baik paman, Inari." kata Naruto dari dalam kamar. Tazuna dan Inari keluar dari rumah dan tinggallah Naruto sendirian di rumah Tazuna.

"Baiklah. Ini saatnya." Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke luar rumah. Ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh desa Rouran seperti ia pertama kali datang ke desa itu.

Naruto juga melihat penduduk desa juga melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Ada dua orang kakek dan nenek berjalan berdampingan, tiga anak perempuan kecil yang sedang bermain lompat tali, empat orang ibu-ibu yang sedang menapis beras di rumahnya masing-masing, dan seorang petani yang sedang membawa dua ekor kerbau beserta alat bajak tradisionalnya untuk membajak sawah.

"Ah sejuknya. Tak pernah kurasakan sejuknya udara ini selama di kota." gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke perbukitan barat. Dia kemudian menyapa ketiga anak perempuan kecil yang sedang bermain tali.

"Selamat pagi dik." sapa Naruto pada ketiga anak kecil itu. Namun ketiga anak kecil itu tidak menjawab sapaannya. Tapi malah berhenti bermain dan hanya menatap Naruto saja. Bahkan ada yang seperti ketakutan kemudian bersembunyi di balik punggung temannya.

'Ah mungkin mereka agak takut kepada orang asing ya?' batin Naruto menduga. "baiklah, sudah. Lanjutin saja mainnya ya." ujar Naruto pada ketiga gadis kecil itu. Naruto pun segera pergi dari situ. Dan ketiga gadis kecil itu kemudian melanjutkan permainan mereka lagi.

Naruto kemudian menyapa ibu-ibu yang sedang menapis beras, kakek nenek yang sedang berjalan dan petani yang akan pergi ke sawah. Tapi sama seperti ketiga gadis tadi, mereka hanya memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum saja. Tidak ada perkataan dari mereka. Naruto pun hanya membalas senyum saja pada mereka meski sedikit keheranan.

'Kenapa mereka diam saja ya? Tapi mereka cukup ramah juga.' pikir Naruto. Dia kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kabut tebal di sebelah barat desa itu.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan di tengah kabut yang cukup tebal dia sampai di penghujung jalan desa. Dia kemudian memasuki jalan hutan. Tapi Jalan hutan itu masih cukup lebar. Naruto terus berjalan memasuki hutan itu. Dia penasaran apa yang ada di dalam hutan itu, sebab dia belum melihat rumah besar yang ditengarai sebagai rumah dari kepala desa itu. Di hutan ini tidak ada rumah penduduk desa satupun.

"Hm, hutan lagi. Sama seperti hutan di kaki perbukitan sebelah timur desa. Tapi di mana rumah Kepala Desa ini ya? Apa masih jauh di dalam hutan ya?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto tiba di persimpangan jalan hutan. Jalan itu bercabang menjadi dua jalur, jalan kanan dan kiri. "Waduh yang mana nih?" kata Naruto. Dia ragu-ragu memilih jalan mana yang akan dia tempuh. "Ah coba dulu yang kanan." gumam Naruto. Kemudian dia meneruskan perjalanannya melewati jalan hutan yang kanan.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati jalan itu. Tebalnya kabut membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan melihat daerah di sekitar hutan. Tapi meski begitu, dia masih bisa melihat beberapa pepohonan yang cukup jauh dari dirinya di sekitar hutan itu.

Naruto mulai merasakan kehangatan setelah sebelumnya dia merasa agak kedinginan sejak pergi dari rumah Tazuna. Di depan Naruto terdapat suatu daerah yang terlihat cukup luas. Sebab Naruto tidak melihat ada pepohonan lagi di depannya.

"Mungkin itu adalah halaman rumah kepala desa itu ya? Luas sekali!" gumam Naruto. Dia kemudian terus berjalan menuju daerah itu. Sesampainya di sana Naruto tidak melihat sama sekali rumah atau bangunan apapun. Dia hanya melihat putihnya kabut yang menyelimuti di sekitar daerah itu. Tapi ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia menemukan sepasang pakaian yang ia kenal pemiliknya tergeletak di bebatuan yang besar.

"Ini, jaket milik Hinata! Celananya juga! Apa jangan-jangan..." Naruto kemudian segera mencari Hinata. Dia segera melihat dari balik batu besar tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto setelah dia melihat di balik batu besar tersebut. Terlihat seperti sebuah danau yang mengepulkan uap air. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah kolam air panas yang cukup luas.

"Astaga! Tak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini di hutan ini!" gumam Naruto. Dia melihat sekeliling kolam air panas itu. Dia terkejut setelah dia menemukan Hinata yang sedang menikmati berendam di kolam air panas itu tak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Hinata sedang memejamkan matanya sambil membasuh tangannya dengan air dari kolam air panas itu.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto pelan sambil melihat gadis pujaannya sedang berendam di kolam itu. Wajahnya pun memerah. Sebab baru kali ini dia mengintip seorang gadis yang sedang mandi. Apalagi gadis yang kini jadi pujaannya seperti Hinata.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Itu tidak sopan Naruto. Sebaiknya kau harus pergi dari sini." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian pergi dari tempatnya melihat Hinata tadi. Hinata lalu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke tempat yang sudah Naruto tinggalkan tadi. Tampaknya ia menyadari bahwa dia seperti sedang diawasi seseorang. Dia kemudian tersenyum lalu menyelam ke dalam kolam itu.

Naruto masih berada di tempat pakaian Hinata tadi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat melihat Hinata sedang mandi di kolam air panas itu.

"Huh kalau ketahuan sama dia. Bisa gawat." gumam Naruto. Tapi dia terkejut melihat sosok yang mendekatinya dari arah kolam air panas. Sosok itu masih samar-samar tertutup kabut. Tapi Naruto mengenali sosok itu.

"Gawat, Hinata kesini. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!" seru Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak berbusana apapun karena semua pakaiannya ia tinggalkan di sini. 'Kalau aku sampai terlihat oleh Hinata. Bisa gawat urusannya.' Begitu pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sayangnya dia tersandung sesuatu. Dia terjatuh sebelum sempat lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara sosok itu makin mendekat ke Naruto.

'Wah gawat...!' batin Naruto. Sosok itu tiba dan melihat Naruto yang berbaring akibat jatuh tersandung.

"Naruto!" seru sosok itu. Naruto sadar bahwa dia ketahuan oleh sosok itu. Dan benar, dari suaranya sosok itu adalah Hinata. Beruntung Naruto sudah menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum dia ketahuan oleh Hinata. 'Setidaknya aku tidak melihat Hinata yang tidak berbusana apapun secara langsung. Tapi...' Begitu pikirnya.

"Kau di sini sedang apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Sambil tetap menutup mukanya Naruto berkata, "M-Maaf Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud mengintipmu sedang mandi. Aku tidak sengaja sampai kesini. Dan... Kumohon pakai dulu pakaianmu agar aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"Naruto, sudah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Buka saja kedua matamu." kata Hinata.

'Eh, kok?' batin Naruto. Dia berpikir kenapa Hinata terkesan tidak marah jika Naruto melihat Hinata dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

"Pakai dulu pakaianmu. Aku tak ingin melihat kau telanjang!" kata Naruto. Dia khawatir Hinata masih belum berpakaian.

Naruto tidak mendengar suara jawaban dari Hinata. 'Sial. Apa dia marah ya?' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah." kata Hinata. Naruto mendengar Hinata yang sedang berpakaian. Tapi dia masih terbaring dan tetap menutup wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata sebelum berpakaian lengkap.

"Sudah, Naruto. Sekarang buka matamu." kata Hinata. Naruto pun perlahan membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan betapa leganya saat dia melihat Hinata sudah berpakaian kembali. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Hinata.

"M-Maaf Hinata. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini dan melihatmu mandi. T-Tapi aku tidak lama melihatmu mandi kok." jelas Naruto gugup.

"Hm tidak apa-apa. Aku maafin." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak marah kepada Naruto.

"Tapi nggak marah kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk apa marah." kata Hinata.

"Tapi kan... aku melihatmu mandi." ujar Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Meski Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya tapi bagi Naruto hal itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Oh. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sebab ini adalah tempat pemandian air panas di desa ini. Penduduk desa ini memanfaatkannya sebagai pemandian umum. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika pria dan wanita saling berbaur mandi di kolam air panas ini." jelas Hinata.

"A-Apa? Saling berbaur?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Iya memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu." kata Naruto. Dia kemudian mendekat ke kolam itu. Dia sangat takjub dengan kolam air panas itu. Kolam air panas itu begitu luas. Naruto belum pernah melihat kolam air panas seluas ini di tempat lain.

"Wah luas sekali Hinata. Baru kali ini aku melihat kolam air panas seluas ini." kata Naruto.

"Ini adalah sumber mata air panas yang terdapat di sini. Sumber mata air panas ini sudah ada sebelum desa Rouran terbentuk." jelas Hinata.

Naruto kemudian menyentuh tangannya ke dalam air itu di pinggir kolam. Air itu tidak terlalu panas. Baginya mungkin sangat nikmat jika berendam di kolam ini saat hawa dingin seperti ini.

'Hm ini bisa jadi obyek wisata yang sangat menarik.' batin Naruto. Jiwa bisnisnya bangkit kembali. Dia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan menyingsingkan celana panjangnya lalu sambil duduk di pinggir kolam itu dia menceburkan kedua kakinya kedalam air itu.

"Ah hangatnya." seru Naruto Hinata juga menceburkan kakinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto. Dia memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Naruto, apa ini milikmu? Benda ini tergeletak di sampingmu tadi." tanya Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah dompet kepada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membuka dompet itu dan melihat kartu Surat Ijin Mengemudi miliknya di dalam dompet itu. "Iya ini dompetku. Pasti terjatuh saat aku jatuh tersandung tadi. Terima kasih Hinata." kata Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dompet itu. Ternyata sebuah foto dan Hinata mengambil foto itu.

"Hm mereka ini siapa Naruto." kata Hinata setelah melihat foto itu.

Naruto melihat foto yang di pegang Hinata. "Oh itu teman-temanku sekampus dulu. Itu yang di sebelah paling kiri itu aku. Di sebelahku adalah Gaara, kemudian sebelahnya Gaara adalah Sai. Lalu di sebelahnya Sai ini adalah Ino. Dan yang terakhir yang paling kanan adalah Matsuri." kata Naruto sambil menunjukan siapa saja yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Oh teman-temanmu ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Aku dan Gaara mengambil jurusan bisnis. Matsuri dan Ino mengambil jurusan akutansi sedangkan Sai mengambil jurusan hukum." jelas Naruto lagi.

"Oh begitu. Berarti kau ini sekarang jadi seorang wiraswasta ya." tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Tapi... Itu hanya... Aku hanya meneruskannya saja." jawab Naruto dengan sedikit sedih.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku meneruskan perusahaan milik ayah dan ibuku setelah mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat." jawab Naruto. Dia tertunduk sedih mengenang kisah pahitnya itu.

"Oh maaf Naruto. Aku turut berduka cita." kata Hinata bersimpati pada Naruto.

"Iya Hinata. Terima kasih." jawab Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Hinata kemudian segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia bertanya kembali mengenai foto yang dia pegang itu. Dia tampaknya fokus pada gambar Sai di foto itu. "Naruto, kenapa orang ini tidak terlihat bahagia bahkan tersenyum sementara kau dan lainnya di foto ini terlihat bahagia." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk gambar Sai di foto itu. Wajah Sai di foto itu terlihat tidak berekspresi.

"Oh. Sebenarnya dia memang tidak memiliki rasa empati maupun simpati sejak ia masuk di perguruan tinggi. Dia itu seperti manusia yang tidak berperasaan, tidak memperdulikan orang lain bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya patuh pada aturan dan hukum yang di buat orang lain. Maka itu dia mengambil jurusan hukum." jawab Naruto.

"Astaga kenapa bisa begitu ya?" tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Kurasa dia punya masa lalu yang buruk yang membuatnya jadi begitu." terang Naruto. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega membicarakan keburukan temannya itu.

"Apa dia orang baik Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan dia sekarang menjabat sebagai inspektur di Kepolisian Konoha." jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Inspektur Kepolisian ya?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Iya, dia mulai berubah sejak bertemu dengan Ino. Dia juga sudah mulai bisa bersimpati maupun berempati pada orang lain." terang Naruto.

"Artinya, Sai ini menyukai Ino?" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk gambar Ino di samping Sai.

"Ha...ha... Benar Hinata. Tapi sebenarnya Ino menyukaiku. Tapi sebelum Ino menyatakan cintanya padaku, Sai sudah berkata padaku kalau dia sangat menyukai Ino. Jadi aku menolak cintanya Ino." jelas Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa. Padahal Ino itu kan sangat mencintaimu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebab hanya Ino yang bisa merubah sifat Sai. Aku juga tak ingin melihat Sai terus-terusan bersikap dingin. Lagipula Ino menerimanya dan perlahan-lahan dia juga menyukai Sai. Aku yakin Ino sudah melihat ketulusan hati Sai. Dan juga saat itu aku masih ingin belum punya kekasih. He..he.." jawab Naruto senang.

"Hm sungguh akhir yang bahagia ya Naruto." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum memandangi foto itu.

'Akan lebih bahagia lagi jika kau jadi kekasihku, Hinata. Kau juga telah merubah hidupku.' batin Naruto sambil melihat wajah senang Hinata, gadis yang ia puja itu. Dia ingin sekali menyatakan cintanya. Tapi ia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. seperti Sai yang menyatakan cintanya pada Ino.

"Hinata." kata Naruto.

"Ya Naruto. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Sejujurnya... Aku ingin berkata padamu..." kata Naruto perlahan.

Hinata sejenak memandangi wajah serius Naruto. Tampak juga wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang Naruto penting untuk di bicarakan. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Katakan saja Naruto. Apa?"

Dengan rasa gugup dan sedikit malu Naruto berkata,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

¤BERSAMBUNG¤

Komentar author :

Fyuh... Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini. Di chapter ini saya sudah membeberkan semua petunjuk yang ada di desa itu. Jadi mungkin misteri di desa itu semakin terkuak. He...he...he...

Tak kusangka chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin karena author lagi galau karena ini hari liburan yang terakhir dan besok... Masuk lagi! T_T. Tapi tetep harus semangat dan kuharap chapter ini dapat menghibur para readers ya.

Istilah ^ topi caping : topi yang berbentuk kerucut yang terbuat dari bambu atau rotan. ( Seperti topi Akatsuki) biasanya digunakan sehari-hari oleh para petani untuk bekerja di sawah untuk terhindar dari terik matahari maupun melindungi kepala dari air hujan.

Balasan review chapter 3 :

To Berlian Cahyadi :

Penasaran ya? Ini udah update. Selamat membaca ya.

To hendrix ngawi :

Oke sudah update. Selamat membaca.

To Dey chan :

Wah tebakanmu nyaris benar. Hm saya kasih satu jempol aja ya. Oke sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To Hyuna. Toki :

Lanjut dong. Selamat membaca ya.

To Gyuururu-kun :

Oh please Gyuu jangan ketularan Kakuzu *author nyaris kehilangan jantungnya* oke Gyuu sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To Natsuya32 :

Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Selamat membaca ya.

To abi putraramadhan :

Hm i like too. Sudah update dan selamat membaca ya.

To chiee69 :

Terima kasih. Sudah update dan selamat membaca ya.

To namikaze abe-san :

Wah aku kejam? Oh tidak! *readers : lebay!* oke sudah di update dan selamat membaca ya.

To yennz :

Aduh maaf ya yennz chapter ini lama updatenya. Tapi sekarang udah di update dan selamat membaca ya.

To Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden :

Hm sebenarnya chapter depan tidak begitu terlalu horor sih. Tapi untuk menguak misteri apa yang ada di desa itu. Oke deh sudah update dan selamat membaca ya.

To fathiyah :

Waduh sampai segitunya. Tenang mbak, tenang. Chapternya udah di update dan selamat membaca ya.

To ShiningLoveARA :

He...he... Oke sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To AN Narra :

Waduh, tenang akan saya bantu dengan updatenya chapter ini. Selamat membaca ya.

To Yuzuki Ako Suminoe :

Hai salam kenal juga. Bisa jadi Naruto cuma rohnya saja yang selamat. Atau memang benar-benar selamat. He...he...he... *readers : dasar plin-plan!* oke deh sudah di update dan selamat membaca ya.

Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah ngefave maupun following fic ini.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati para readers saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan bila ada komentar, saran ataupun kritik, ungkapkan saja lewat review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan Naruto pun diajak oleh gadis itu ke desa tempat tinggal gadis itu. Namun, Naruto menemui beberapa kejanggalan di desa tersebut. Misteri apa yang terdapat di desa tersebut? Update chapter 5! R&R please.

The Village

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supranatural / Romance

Warning : OOC, AU dan mungkin kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

Di chapter sebelumnya :

Gaara, Sai, Ino dan Matsuri akan segera memulai mencari Naruto yang diduga menghilang. Sementara Naruto secara tak sengaja bertemu Hinata di kolam air panas yang luas di kaki perbukitan sebelah barat desa Rouran. Dan Naruto pun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Chapter 5 : Pencarian

Kedua mata Hinata sedikit terbelalak ketika setelah Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya tadi. Dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu sedih.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi baginya, yang penting dia sudah mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Hinata. Meski memang mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi Naruto merasa ini saat yang tepat karena dia tidak ingin terlalu lama memendam perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, Hinata. Tapi aku betul-betul menyayangimu. Aku tulus mencintaimu, Hinata. Hanya kau yang bisa mengisi hidupku. Sebab itu, maukah kau mau jadi pendamping hidupku, Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata. Tapi Hinata masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tampak Hinata menjatuhkan air matanya. Tapi Naruto tidak melihat wajah Hinata yang berlinang air matanya itu.

"M-Maaf Naruto. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu." kata Hinata sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Kemudian dia pergi sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto dan menghilang di balik kabut yang tebal. Naruto terkejut setelah Hinata berbuat demikian. Dia tidak tahu apakah Hinata menerima cintanya atau menolaknya. Tapi dia merasa dia telah melukai perasaan Hinata.

"Hinata... "

~Village~

Di kantor kepolisian Konoha City, Sai mulai mencari data mengenai mobil yang di kendarai Naruto dengan ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan oleh Ino. Sai di bantu oleh rekannya, Shikamaru untuk melacak keberadaan mobil itu. Dan juga meminta kepolisian bagian lalu lintas untuk memeriksa video CCTV yang di pasang di sekitar jalanan kota Konoha. Kemudian Sai dan Shikamaru keluar menemui Gaara, Ino dan Matsuri berada di ruang tunggu.

"Gaara, aku mendapat beberapa petunjuk tentang mobil Naruto dengan melihat CCTV lalu lintas Konoha City. Sebab menurut Ino, pada waktu itu Naruto pergi di saat hujan badai kemarin sehingga kemungkinan hanya mobil Naruto saja yang melewati jalanan kota Konoha saat itu. Oleh sebab itu, kami bisa melacak kemana mobil Naruto pergi dengan mudah." kata Sai.

"Tadi kami juga sudah menghubungi Kepolisian bagian Lalu Lintas Konoha mengenai mobil yang terlihat masuk melalui pintu tol menuju perbatasan Konoha City, dan membenarkan tentang mobil SUV silver yang masuk melalui pintu tol itu saat badai kemarin." tambah Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya Naruto lewat ke jalur perbatasan negara Kawa. Sebab itu adalah satu-satunya jalur tercepat menuju ke negara Kaze." ujar Ino.

"Belum tentu Ino. Justru aku khawatir Naruto tidak sampai ke pintu keluar tol Konoha City." terang Sai.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Gaara.

"Sebelumnya saya takut mengatakan ini. Tapi saat badai kemarin, jalan tol itu sangat rawan untuk di lewati. Angin kencang di jalan tol itu berpotensi menimbulkan kecelakaan. Aku takut kalau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan di sana." jelas Sai.

"Kalaupun benar Naruto mengalami kecelakaan di sana seharusnya petugas patroli tol itu menemukan Naruto bersama mobilnya kan, Sai. Seharusnya ada berita mengenai hal itu." kata Matsuri.

"Kau benar Matsuri. Kita tahu bahwa kita tidak mendengar berita ada kasus kecelakaan di jalan tol itu. Tapi masalahnya di Kilometer 39 sampai 41 sekeliling jalan tol diapit oleh dua danau. Ada kemungkinan mobil Naruto tenggelam di situ. Apalagi tidak ada saksi karena hanya mobil Naruto saja yang melewati jalan tol itu." terang Sai.

"Kau yakin Sai? Tapi seharusnya ada bekas kecelakaan di sana kan? Kenapa belum di temukan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Sore hari setelah badai, kami mendapat laporan dari petugas patroli di jalan tol itu. Dia mendapati beberapa pembatas dan rambu di sepanjang jalan tol sebelah kiri hilang dan rusak. Dan ada tanda semacam bekas jejak ban mobil yang tergelincir di Kilometer 40. Kemungkinan bekas jejak itu adalah milik mobil Naruto." kata Shikamaru.

"Apa sudah di periksa danau di lokasi tempat bekas jejak itu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Bahkan sejak dari malam kemarin, Gaara. Tapi sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan apa-apa di danau itu. Maka dari itu semalaman aku terus menunggu informasi dari petugas tim SAR Konoha untuk mengetahui perkembangan pencarian." kata Sai.

Ino baru tahu kalau tidak hanya dirinya saja yang mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Bahkan Sai pun rela begadang demi menemukan Naruto yang ia duga mengalami kecelakaan dan tenggelam di danau itu. Gaara dan Matsuri pun demikian, sampai rela datang jauh-jauh dari Suna City ke Konoha City hanya untuk mencari Naruto.

"Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku bisa melarang Naruto untuk pergi saat badai kemarin." tutur Ino sedih.

Sai kemudian mendekati Ino lalu memegang pundak Ino. "Janganlah menyalahkan dirimu, aku yakin Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga berharap semoga dugaanku salah dan Naruto masih ada di suatu tempat." kata Sai yang lalu di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari Ino.

"Sai, bukankah gerbang keluar tol Konoha City sudah di renovasi sejak lusa yang lalu? Kurasa di gerbang tol itu sudah di lengkapi CCTV." ujar Shikamaru pada Sai.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu segera pinta rekaman CCTV itu. Dan lihat apa mobil Naruto melewati gerbang tol itu." kata Sai.

"Ya... baiklah, meski agak merepotkan sih." kata Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Sai dan teman-temannya.

"Shikamaru, aku mengandalkanmu!" teriak Sai pada Shikamaru sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sai. Shikamaru hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan. Sai pun hanya bisa tersenyum cengir.

"Ok sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke jalan tol itu untuk melihat perkembangan pencarian." ajak Sai pada Gaara, Ino dan Matsuri. Dan kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat yang di sebutkan oleh Sai tadi dengan mobil Sai.

~Village~

Naruto berjalan lunglai menyusuri jalan pulang yang berkabut menuju desa. Dia sedih karena telah mengecewakan Hinata. Dia jadi tidak berhasrat untuk mencari rumah Kepala Desa itu karena kesedihannya itu.

'Naruto kau bodoh, seharusnya kau jangan mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya terlalu cepat!' rutuk Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kini semangatnya telah memudar karena merasa gagal untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Hinata. Dia merasa sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia mendapat cinta dari Hinata karena sudah menyakiti hati Hinata.

"Huh, aku yakin pasti dia menolak cintaku. Tapi kuharap dia mau menerimaku sebagai teman saja. Meski begitu aku tetap mencintaimu, Hinata." kata Naruto sedih. Dia sudah sampai di jalan desa lagi dan keluar dari kabut yang tebal.

Naruto melihat aktivitas penduduk desa itu seperti pagi tadi. Tapi Naruto agak sedikit heran dengan kegiatan para penduduk desa selama ini. Dia merasa para penduduk desa terus mengulang-ulang kegiatan mereka dari kemarin. Tiga orang anak yang sedang bermain tali, empat orang ibu-ibu yang menapis beras, kakek nenek yang berjalan berbarengan dan... Petani yang membawa dua ekor kerbau dan alat bajaknya.

"Kenapa mereka terus mengulang-ulang kegiatan mereka ya?" gumam Naruto. Dia kemudian menghampiri petani yang membawa dua ekor kerbau dan alat bajaknya itu.

Sambil berdiri membelakangi orang itu, Naruto bertanya, "Pak? Maaf pak. Kenapa bapak belum juga pergi ke sawah?"

Tiba-tiba orang itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam. Mata orang itu melotot seakan-akan begitu marah kepada Naruto. Naruto pun terkejut dan sedikit berjalan mundur kebelakang.

"M-Maaf pak, aku bukan bermaksud menghina bapak." kata Naruto pada orang itu. Tapi orang itu terus terdiam dan terus menatap Naruto tajam. Tidak mau ditatap seperti itu Naruto kemudian menyingkir dari orang itu dan berjalan menuju Rumah Tazuna.

Dia kemudian memandangi ke empat ibu-ibu yang menapis beras itu, kakek nenek yang sedang berjalan bersama, dan ketiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain tali. Sama seperti pria pembawa kerbau dan alat bajak itu. Mereka semua menatap tajam Naruto, seolah mereka sangat membenci Naruto. Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa perlakuan penduduk desa padanya berbeda dengan pagi tadi.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati mereka dengan perasaan ngeri dan resah. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menyapa mereka hingga Naruto sampai di rumah Tazuna. Tapi Naruto terkejut melihat Inari yang berada di depan rumah Tazuna sambil membawa sebilah parang.

Naruto terkejut melihat Inari membawa parang itu. Terutama ekspresi wajahnya yang sama seperti penduduk desa lainnya, dia memandang Naruto dengan tajam dan penuh amarah. Naruto berpikir, ada apa dengan Inari? ada apa dengan penduduk desa ini? Mengapa mereka tampak begitu membenci padanya?

"A-Aku pulang, Inari. T-Tadi kan p-paman sudah b-bilang kalau aku mau p-pergi, aku c-cuma menutup pintunya saja. Kau kan ju-juga tahu itu kan? I-Inari." kata Naruto gugup. Dia menyangka kalau Inari marah pada Naruto karena tidak menjaga rumah Tazuna. Tapi Naruto bersikukuh bahwa Tazuna berpesan demikian padanya.

Perlahan Inari mulai mendekati Naruto. Dia tampak mengangkat parangnya dan akan menyabet Naruto dengan parangnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Inari sehingga bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"H-Hey Inari. Sebaiknya kau letakan parang itu. Ini gak lucu Inari, kau bisa melukai orang lain dengan parang itu. Kumohon letakan parang itu." kata Naruto was-was kepada Inari. Tapi Inari tetap saja terdiam sambil mengacungkan parang itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Inari segera menjauh dari Inari dan keluar dari halaman rumah Tazuna. Tapi dari arah barat terlihat para penduduk desa bergerombol dan berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto. Mereka juga mengacungkan beberapa alat pertanian seperti parang, pisau, cangkul garpu, dan berbagai senjata tajam lainnya.

"A-Ada apa dengan penduduk desa ini? Sebaiknya aku harus pergi dari sini." Naruto merasa dialah sasaran penduduk desa itu dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera berlari menuju pematang sawah.

Setelah sampai di tengah sawah dia kemudian menuju ke gubuk sawah yang ia buat bersama Tazuna dan teman-temannya kemarin untuk bersembunyi. Dia ketakutan sambil mengawasi keadaan kalau para penduduk desa menuju ke gubuknya. Dia melihat para penduduk desa dari kejauhan yang sedang mencari dirinya. Rasa khawatir dan was-was menghinggapi dirinya.

"Hah...hah...hah. Kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal?" gumam Naruto. Dia kemudian mengawasi keadaan lagi. Mereka tampaknya semua pergi ke arah Hutan sebelah utara dan menjauhi dari lokasi gubuk Naruto.

"Huh. Setidaknya aku aman sementara ini." kata Naruto sedikit lega. Dia berdiam diri sejenak dan berpikir kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai ia di cari-cari dan di buru oleh para penduduk desa yang tampak sangat marah padanya. Dia pun sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa selamanya tetap bersembunyi di gubuk ini. Dia berpikir harus cari tempat persembunyian lain.

Ia kemudian pergi dari gubuk itu sebelum dia ketahuan oleh para penduduk desa itu. Tapi ia melihat besi kuning yang membuatnya penasaran kemarin.

"Besi kuning ini..., ini sebenarnya apa ya?" gumam Naruto. Dia kemudian mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penduduk desa terlihat di sekitarnya. Setelah di rasa cukup aman, Naruto segera mencoba mencabut besi kuning yang tampak sedikit terlihat dan terkubur di tanah itu.

"uugh..., berat sekali besi ini. Apa besi ini berukuran besar ya?" Naruto tampaknya tidak kuat mengangkat besi itu seperti kemarin. Dia menduga besi itu berukuran sangat besar. Dia bermaksud menggali tanah di sekitar besi itu supaya bisa diketahui seberapa besar besi itu.

Naruto mengambil potongan kayu pendek bekas pembuatan gubuk buatan Tazuna itu. Dan segera menggali besi kuning itu. Setelah menggali cukup dalam, ujung dari besi kuning itu belum terlihat. Besi kuning itu malahan terlihat semakin lebar ukurannya jika digali lebih dalam lagi.

"Ya ampun. Tampaknya besar sekali besi ini." Karena masih penasaran dan keadaan masih aman, Naruto kembali menggali besi itu. Tapi Naruto melihat sebuah tulisan di badan besi kuning yang baru saja di gali lebih dalam tadi. Tampak tulisan huruf '...CHI' yang nampak di badan besi itu.

"C-H-I? Kira-kira apa ya?" gumam Naruto sambil mengeja tulisan itu. Dia mencoba menggali lebih dalam lagi. Muncul kembali tulisan sambungan dari kata CHI tadi sehingga menjadi tulisan '...ROJECT CORP. TSUCHI'.

"Ini..., Jangan-jangan...!" Naruto tampaknya menduga sesuatu, dia menggali lagi dan kemudian tulisan itu jadi terlihat, 'PROPERTI MILIK IWA EARTHPROJECT CORP. TSUCHI'.

Naruto begitu terkejut setelah melihat tulisan itu. Dia mengenal betul arti dari tulisan itu. "Ini, nama perusahaan dari Iwa city yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku dan perusahaannya Gaara! Tidak salah lagi. Besi ini pasti kendaraan proyek perusahaan ini. Kenapa bisa terkubur di sini? Tunggu dulu... ." belum sempat Naruto menyimpulkan pendapatnya terlihat dari arah utara para penduduk desa berjalan menuju gubuk Naruto.

"Sial aku ketahuan!" Naruto segera pergi dari situ, berlari menuju ke arah hutan sebelah selatan. Tapi penduduk desa itu tetap berjalan dengan raut wajah marah sambil membawa peralatan tajam sebagai senjatanya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh." Naruto tersengal-sengal setelah berlari dan sampai tepi hutan sebelah Selatan itu. Dia merasa sudah jauh dari para penduduk desa itu. Tapi dia terkejut melihat para penduduk desa malah sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Ya ampun! Cepat sekali mereka sampai ke sini!" Naruto segera berlari kembali menjauhi penduduk desa itu dan masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Dia tidak peduli apakah ada binatang buas di hutan itu. Baginya lebih baik menghindari penduduk itu. Dan juga dia berpikir, dengan dia masuk ke hutan ini, maka

Para penduduk itu pergi dari hutan ini karena takut pada binatang buas yang ada di hutan ini.

Tapi dugaan Naruto salah, para penduduk itu semuanya memasuki hutan itu. Mereka saling berpencar untuk mencari Naruto. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto terus berlari lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan itu.

Disaat Naruto berlari, di depannya tampak seorang pria tua yang di balut perban memanggil dirinya. Pria tua itu berdiri di depan sebuah goa. Naruto yang melihat pria tua itu merasa dia bukan seperti penduduk desa segera menuju pria tua itu.

"Hei bocah, cepat sembunyi di sini!" kata pria tua itu. Naruto pun menuruti perkataan pria tua itu. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam goa itu dan bersembunyi di sana. Sementara pria tua itu tetap berdiri di depan mulut goa.

Naruto mengintip apa yang di lakukan oleh pak tua itu. Dia melihat pak tua itu menggeser sebuah batu besar untuk menutupi goa itu. Naruto takjub karena pria dengan usia yang sudah paruh baya itu masih kuat menggeser sebuah batu yang besar untuk menutupi goa itu. Setelah mulut goa itu tertutup rapat, pak tua itu kemudian mengintip situasi di luar dengan lubang kecil di dinding samping mulut goa itu, seakan goa ini sudah di desain olehnya sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hei bocah, kemarilah." kata pria tua itu pada Naruto. Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu menghampiri pria yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya di balut perban itu.

"M-Maaf, bapak ini siapa ya?" tanya Naruto pada pria tua itu.

"Namaku Danzo Shimura, mantan Kepala Desa Rouran." jawab pria tua itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto sedikit terkejut setelah Danzo mengakui bahwa dia adalah mantan Kepala Desa itu.

"Mantan Kepala Desa Rouran? Kenapa bapak ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya kabur dari desa itu akibat kesalahanku, Maka aku melarikan diri dari desa itu." terang Danzo dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Lalu kenapa bapak memilih kabur? Apa bapak juga di kejar-kejar oleh penduduk desa karena juga telah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tapi aku melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal. Aku sangat menyesal sekali. Maka dari itu aku menghindar dari desa itu." jawab Danzo sedih. Naruto melihat wajah Danzo yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa yang Danzo perbuat sebagai kepala desa kepada para penduduk itu sehingga dia sampai bersembunyi di goa ini.

"Kalau begitu, maka Kepala Desa yang sekarang siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Putri saya." jawab Danzo singkat sambil mengintip kembali keadaan di luar.

"Putri anda, siapa itu pak?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Danzo kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang dingin. Dia seperti tidak ingin terus-terusan ditanyai oleh Naruto. Naruto pun hanya diam saja dan sadar bahwa tidak patut untuk terus bertanya tentang hal yang bukan urusannya.

"Hei bocah, keadaan di luar aman. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin di temani olehmu. Biarkan aku di sini sendiri merenungi segala kesalahanku yang kuperbuat pada desa itu." kata Danzo sambil membuka mulut goa dari batu besar yang menutupinya tadi.

Naruto segera keluar dari goa itu menuruti perintah dari Danzo itu. Tapi dia masih ingin mencari tahu tentang segala tentang desa itu, termasuk Hinata. Meski dia tidak yakin Danzo akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, dia kemudian berbalik dan berkata, "Anu, Pak Danzo, mengenai desa itu sebenarnya apa yang... Lho?"

Naruto terkejut setelah melihat Danzo sudah tidak ada lagi di mulut goa itu. Naruto mencoba mencari seisi goa itu, tapi dia juga tidak menemukan pria tua berbalut perban itu. Seakan-akan Danzo menghilang dengan cepat.

"Pak Danzo, pak Danzo!" teriak Naruto mencoba memanggil Danzo. Tapi tidak terdengar suara apa pun dari Danzo. Naruto heran dan bingung, bagaimana bisa Danzo menghilang secepat itu.

"Cepat sekali menghilangnya!" gumam Naruto.

~Village~

Naruto keluar dari hutan di sebelah utara, hari sudah semakin siang. Dia melihat keadaan sekitar pematang sawah untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar jikalau ada penduduk desa yang memergokinya. Setelah di rasa cukup aman, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke utara untuk pulang ke rumah Tazuna secara diam-diam.

Tapi di tengah jalan, dari kejauhan dia melihat Kakashi yang sedang berjalan menuju hutan sebelah utara. Dari gerak-geriknya, Naruto merasa Kakashi tampak biasa saja. Tidak seperti penduduk desa lain.

"Itu kan, Kakashi. Mau apa dia pergi ke hutan sebelah utara?" gumam Naruto. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun mengikuti Kakashi.

Sesampainya di hutan sebelah utara, Naruto terus mengikuti Kakashi yang terus masuk ke dalam hutan. Berbeda dengan hutan sebelah selatan, hutan di sebelah utara desa lebih lebat dari hutan di sebelah selatan. Rimbunnya dedaunan pohon di hutan itu membuat sinar matahari susah menembus ke dalam hutan itu sehingga keadaan hutan itu cukup gelap.

Naruto merasa Kakashi berjalan terlalu cepat. Meski Naruto ingin mendekati Kakashi tapi ia takut kalau ketahuan oleh Kakashi dan berubah menjadi seperti penduduk desa yang memburunya. Maka Naruto berinisiatif untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menoleh kebelakang. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dirinya, tapi dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di belakang. Lalu Kakashi pun melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Kakashi.

"Huh, aman... aman..." gumam Naruto. Dia kemudian segera mengikuti Kakashi lagi. Tapi Kakashi sudah tidak nampak lagi. Tampaknya Naruto sudah tertinggal dan kehilangan jejak Kakashi.

"Sial, aku kehilangan dia!" rutuk Naruto. Tapi baginya sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Dia mencoba menyelidiki tentang hutan itu.

"Ada apa di hutan ini ya? Apa Kakashi mencari kayu di sini ya?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto segera berjalan menyusuri hutan itu. Sampai di tengah hutan dia menemukan lahan yang luas. Di lahan itu berdiri beberapa pondok kayu yang saling berjejer. Pondok kayu itu cukup sederhana tapi indah. Persis seperti rumah pondok di beberapa daerah wisata yang di gunakan oleh para wisatawan menginap.

"Kenapa ada rumah pondok di dalam hutan ini ya?" gumam Naruto. Dia kemudian menuju ke salah satu rumah pondok itu. Meski di tengah hutan yang lebat, rumah pondok itu terlihat masih rapi dan terawat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kayu yang lapuk maupun usang. Naruto menduga bahwa pondok ini masih ada penghuninya.

"Permisi, selamat siang. Apa ada orang." sapa Naruto sambil mengetuk rumah pondok itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Naruto mencoba memutar knop pintu itu. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Aneh, tidak terkunci." gumam Naruto. Karena penasaran dia mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah pondok itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto setelah ia melihat isi ruangan dalam rumah pondok itu.

"T-Tempat apa ini?!" Naruto tercengang melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada tempat tidur, sofa maupun perabotan lain seperti rumah pondok pada umumnya. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat rantai dan borgol, pasung, cambuk dan berbagai alat penyiksaan lainnya. Tidak hanya itu. Di lantai rumah pondok itu terdapat bekas darah yang tercecer cukup banyak.

"M-M-Mengerikan! Aku harus keluar dari sini. Tempat yang aneh!" Naruto segera keluar dari rumah pondok itu. Bau anyir dan kondisi ruangan rumah pondok itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan. Dia tidak mau memikirkan tentang ruangan tadi. Yang ia pikirkan adalah segera pergi dari sini dan pulang menuju desa tanpa ketahuan oleh penduduk desa.

"Aku harus menanyakan semuanya pada paman Tazuna tentang desa ini. Semoga paman mau memberi penjelasannya." kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan pondok itu.

Kratak... Kratak... Bruuk...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pohon tumbang tidak jauh dari Naruto. "Suara pohon tumbang. Ah, paling pohon yang sudah tua." gumam Naruto. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju desa tapi langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia mendengar suara pohon tumbang kembali.

Kratak... Kratak... Bruuk...

"Aneh, ada pohon yang tumbang lagi. Ah mungkin hanya kebetulan saja tumbang dua pohon sekaligus." Naruto lalu berjalan kembali. Tapi terdengar lagi suara pohon tumbang yang ketiga kalinya.

KRATAK... KRATAK... BRUUK...

Suara kali ini benar-benar membuat Naruto kaget. Karena suara itu terdengar sangat keras. "Astaga, kenapa pohon-pohon di sana pada tumbang semua ya?" kata Naruto sambil melihat arah dari sumber suara itu. Lalu terdengar lagi suara pohon tumbang dari arah yang sama. Dan kali ini, Naruto melihat secara langsung tumbangnya pohon itu dari kejauhan.

"Benar, pohon-pohon di sana pada tumbang. Apa jangan-jangan... Ah iya! Paman Tazuna dan temannya. Pantas saja Kakashi pergi ke hutan ini. Pasti dia terlambat lagi." gumam Naruto. Dia senang karena tak perlu pulang ke rumah Tazuna untuk menunggu Tazuna. Dia bisa bertemu langsung dengan Tazuna di hutan ini.

"Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba." seru Naruto senang sambil berjalan cepat menuju arah tumbangnya pohon itu. Raut wajahnya sedikit senang meski dia juga khawatir kalau Tazuna juga berperilaku seperti penduduk desa lainnya.

Tapi sesampainya di sana. Dia sangat terkejut. Naruto melihat Tazuna dan rekan-rekannya sedang menyiksa beberapa pekerja untuk menebang pohon, memotong kayu dan membawa balok kayu yang berukuran besar. Tampak Tazuna dan Iruka mencambuki para pekerja yang bekerja menebang pohon, sedangkan Asuma menendang dua pekerja yang kelelahan menyeret batang pohon besar yang baru saja di tebang, Yamato terlihat sibuk menginjak-injak kepala para pekerja yang tampak kecapaian memotong batang pohon menjadi balok-balok kayu.

Naruto begitu tercengang dan tak percaya bahwa Tazuna dan kawan-kawannya bisa sebiadab itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah pakaian para pekerja itu sama yang di pakai oleh Naruto. Kaus hitam dengan celana jeans biru. Raut wajah para pekerja itu sangat memilukan. Tubuh mereka banyak yang terluka akibat siksaan oleh Tazuna dan kawan-kawannya, mereka merintih kelelahan dan kesakitan, dan begitu tersiksa. Dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku sambil melihat kekejaman orang yang sangat ia kenal itu. Naruto merasa dia juga akan dijadikan pekerja sama seperti para pekerja yang di siksa oleh Tazuna itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"P-P-Paman Tazuna... Ugh...!" tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh tersungkur dan pingsan. Rupanya ia di pukul oleh Kakashi dari belakang. Sementara Kakashi hanya memandangi Naruto yang telah ia pukul sampai pingsan dan bergumam,

"Tuan Putri, kenapa kau ingin membawa orang ini ke rumahmu...?"

¤BERSAMBUNG¤

Komentar author:

Ho...ho... Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya soalnya akhir-akhir ini, author lagi kurang enak badan. Jadi kayaknya chapter ini sedikit berantakan He... He... Tapi kuharap chapter ini bisa menghibur para readers.

Balasan review chapter 4 :

To Namikaze-Hayato

Oke. Sudah update. Selamat membaca ya.

To abi putraramadhan

Ha...Ha... Maaf banget ya aku gak bisa update kilat. Tapi biasanya saya update setiap hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Tergantung keadaan sih. Ok sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden

He... He... Sebentar lagi tamat kok. Kedepannya sekitar 3 atau 2 chapter lagi. Dan memang sih di bagian Naruto ngintip itu memang kurang wah ceritanya. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk chapter selanjutnya lebih menarik lagi. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca ya.

To Dey chan

He... He... Targetnya sih sampai chapter 7 aja. Tapi mungkin bisa lebih panjang lagi. Eh penasaran ya? Sama aku juga penasaran *sambil mengintip Hinata lagi mandi XD* ok sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To namikaze abe-san

Ho ho saya yakin di chapter ini pasti anda bisa menebaknya. Terima kasih sudah menyemangati saya dan selamat membaca.

To Berlian Cahyadi

Hahai mesum detected *readers : halah elu juga sama, thor* di chapter 4 saya fokuskan untuk menonjolkan romancenya. Oke sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To Aden L kazt

Jangan khawatir di chapter-chapter selanjutnya misteri akan semakin terkuak. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

To Gyuururu-kun

He... He... Di filmnya memang Rouran di ceritakan sudah hancur. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya di fic ini. *Author di hakimi massa* Sebenarnya fic ini tidak sampai 10 chapter. Tapi saya berencana untuk membuat Sekuelnya. Jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya. Oke sudah update dan selamat membaca.

To yennz

Oke sudah update dan selamat membaca ya.

Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah ngefave maupun following fic ini.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 5 ini. Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati para readers saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan bila ada komentar, saran ataupun kritik, ungkapkan saja lewat review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya.


End file.
